The 118th Hunger Games: Will You Take the Crown?
by Scriptum Haedus
Summary: This is a sequel to the 117th Hunger Games Will your Character Win? Submit your own character and sponsor them! As I said before the arrow enters the neck, the sword strikes the chest, and the berry passes the mouth! *CLOSED*
1. Sponsor Money and Info

Hello, welcome back if you read the 117th Hunger Games! Welcome if you are a newcomer! This is a submit your own Character yet again. Welcome to the 118th Hunger Games.

I would like to congratulate Scarlet Sans, the mentor of District 6 for making such an awesome victor!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**Sponsor Money:**

Penelope Wendy Bing: $300

Child of the Masquerade: $2,200

mockingjay411: $2,200

Battle-Royale-Hiroki: $1,200

princessofunique: $700

Polly Wants The Damn Cracker: $400

Only Cady Maddox: $1,700

StarkLuverAll TheWay: $700

xDeadPoetsSocietyx: $500

Vampirah: $500

Ilovepeeta98: $1,600

Lady Elena Shaw: $600

dancegurl: $900

Tour de Force: $700

oliviaXD: $2,000

Notary Sojac: $1000

SweetyPie50: $1,350

SpaceGeek2001: $800

Abby Hale is Team Salvatore: $400

Nowhere-to-Hide: $400

Hungry4games: $500

Love Brings Pain: $1000

ilikeeggs: $500

fangandiggyaremine: $1,200

Turq8: $1,700

Anya the Purple: $800

4everYoursEmma: $400

2010-Champions: $300

500 Pen Name: $300

Hurricane Bree: $200

Peyton122: $300

M cubed with 4: $600

Launa White: $200

Flyza: $200

**Sponsoring:**

**Every Character Created- $100**

**Every Good Review Sent (Doesn't count until Reaping chapters): $100**

**Every Chapter of the Games Your Character Lives: $50**

**Every Kill Your Character Makes (Bloodbath doesn't count): $200**

**Items:**

**Small Food or Water: $600**

**Large Food or Water: $700**

**Small Survival Tool (Small knife, blanket, rope, etc.): $800**

**Large Survival Tool (Tent, medicine, survival pack, etc.): $1000**

**Small Weapon (Slingshot, small knife, small axe): $1100**

**Large Weapon (crossbow, bow, sword, mace, large axe, etc.) $1600**

**Anything Captiol Worthy: $2700 (so save up! :D)**

If you think anything is wrong just PM me!

P.S. If someone has extra it's because they did something for me and we discussed the sponsor money involved.

P.S.S. This will be updated as people earn money!


	2. First and Last List!

Wow! I'm surprised so many people submitted! Anyway, sorry if you don't make it in. I would love help with arena ideas and such! Thanks again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games**

**

* * *

**

We'll start with District 1!

District 1 Male: Strike Kaminic

District 1 Female: Brianna (Bree) Cameron

District 2 Male: Milo Exacalibur

District 2 Female: Ella Deeps

District 3 Male: Holden Garth

District 3 Female: Belladonna Cauthen

District 4 Male: Giovannie Vicino

District 4 Female: Renia Nomin

District 5 Male: Knox Keller

District 5 Female: Ness Redfen

District 6 Male: Isiah Kelsey

District 6 Female: Nan Weatherall

District 7 Male: Enoch Adams

District 7 Female: Abigale Haysworth

District 8 Male: Adam Thompson

District 8 Female: Rosalyn Gambini

District 9 Male: Fire Cutt

District 9 Female: Luna Night

District 10 Male: Lanzus Mcnair

District 10 Female: Lyra Kirden

District 11 Male: James Gardener

District 11 Female: Amaranth Carter

District 12 Male: Casper Dwells

District 12 Female: Lux Nightfall

May the odds _ever_ be in your favor

* * *

Once again I'm soooooo sorry if your tribute wasn't submitted. I would love help with the arena, outfits, etc. Just ask 500 Pen Name, my buddy, about how hard it was to decide... wait, don't ask him. I haven't decided, I might do all the reapings from Scarlet's POV. Anyway, expect the first few up tonight!

-Kid on FanFiction


	3. Reapings One to Six

Okay, reaping 1 thru 6 is up! Also, just to let you know reviews help keep your tribute alive, for sponsor money, and because I like reviews! No matter what, give me your feedback. Even if it says that this story sucks you get sponsor money, so send in a review!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!**

**

* * *

**

**Scarlet Sans, the Victor of the 117****th**** Hunger Games POV:**

**District 1 Reaping:**

I settle into my seat for the District One Reaping. Since I'm a newcomer I've decided to come to every reaping. I need to size out the competition and get District Six another winner.

_Yeah, why do you have to do that again?_

Oh, shut up. You're a voice in my head. Why should you have a say in what I do?

_I kept you company during your games._

No, you mainly annoyed the hell out of me, which is exactly what you're doing now, so zip it.

_Fine!_

Thank god. I pay more attention to the reaping now, as the mayor walk up the platform. He slowly but surely begins the Treaty of Treason.

"Many years ago there was a rebellion. So, the districts were forced into the Hunger Games. Then, 75 years later another rebellion started…" I try to listen but I keep on feeling a stare on my back. Don't you just know that feeling? I turn around and see blue eyes digging into the back of my head.

This kid reminds me of someone. I can't put my finger on it.

He has dirty blond hair and a buzz cut. His blue eyes are the only things that I don't recognize but the glare in them is familiar. Huh? I turn back to the platform just in time to see Julia; the District 1 escort walks up on stage.

"I can't wait to get started!" she squeals. Most of the people in the crowd can't wait to get started either. It's easy to tell with their excited faces. "District One will have a winner for sure this year. Especially since there's no insane girl to stop us, eh?" she says, shooting a glare in my direction. I don't know why but the kid with the buzz cut glares even more.

"Ladies first," Julia calls, getting back to business. She hops over to the reaping ball and reaches around in the slips of paper, her glossy fingernails seem to be trying to touch every single slip before they finally choose one. Then she gasps, giving a dramatic pause before shouting the name.

"Reel Trenton!" With that single name a small girl walks up from the thirteen year olds section. She has a look of fear in her eye. For her sake I hope someone volunteers.

"I volunteer for tribute!" a voice calls, securing my hope. Out steps a girl from the sixteen year olds section. She has gorgeous tan skin with wavy blond hair that goes down to her waist. Her dark blue eyes are enough for any boy to get lost into them, but she walks up with a cold air around her. When she reaches the stairs she shoves the younger girl out of the way before taking her seat.

"What may your name be?" the escort asks, obviously pleased with her tribute.

"Brianna Cameron, but don't you dare call me anything but Bree," she snaps.

"Okay…" Julia says awkwardly. "How about the boys?"

She skips over to the boys bowl and pulls out the name of the next tribute," John Sun!"

An eighteen-year-old boy hops out, looking thrilled to be called. Right before she gets his wish a voice shouts out," I volunteer."

I look up as the boy with the buzzed hair walks up, glaring at me the whole way.

"What's your name?" the escort asks.

"Strike Kaminic," he says, emphasizing "Kaminic."

Where have I heard that before? Wait…

Lies. The girl I killed in the final two.

Lies _Kaminic._

Strike Kaminic. Oh shit!

**District 2 Reaping:**

I take my seat at the second reaping, a little shaken up after the first one. Of course, with my luck this girl will be the sister of Courtney, and the kid from four will be Duke's twin.

_Snap out of it, Scar. Don't think like that. Just think of how to get your tributes out of the arena._

Why should I let a stupid voice tell me what to do?

_Because I'm right!_

Good point! In my head I run through various ways to take down Strike. He seems pretty tough, but I bet he isn't that smart. I bet he was trained to kill, not to get food so if his food were gone he'd probably be screwed. Come on, think Scarlet!

I don't realize the Treaty of Treason's over until I hear the escort shout, "Ladies First!"

My head immediately snaps up, searching threw the crowds. I see many bloodthirsty idiots and many kids who better hope they're not picked.

The escort shuffles threw the papers and finally draws one. "Sequin Winters!" she calls out. A little twelve-year-old walks up and I can see tears running down her cheeks. It reminds me of Annie, who went from an innocent twelve year old to a bloodthirsty killer.

"Help her, please!" I hear a voice shout from the crowd. I see a young man. "Help her!"

"I volunteer!" a voice yells. "I volunteer!"

A girl with straight, jet-black hair walks up. She has pale skin but what really catches me off guard is her eyes. They're shimmering it what's almost a gold.

"Well, what's your name?" the escort asks when she reaches the stage.

"Ella… Ella Deeps," she replies softly.

"Okay Ella, are you ready to find your district partner," the escort replies, but doesn't wait for an answer before going for the Male's ball.

She picks out a folded slip of paper and opens it up. "Milo Exacalibur!" she shouts out, and starts to get excited as a boy comes out from the 17 year olds section. Apparently the older, the better. This boy has curly, dark brown hair. It's very business like. He has green eyes that look like he's concentrating. He looks about six foot and has pale skin. Frankly, I can't read anything from him.

When he reaches the stage I get up, and get ready to catch a private jet to District 3.

**District 3 Reaping:**

I arrive just in time, the mayor is just starting his speech. I quickly pull back my red hair and take a seat. I pull out a clipboard.

_District 1:_

_Strike Kaminic: Age 17. Career. Fierce. Looks ready to kill. Looks less bloodthirsty than Lies. Out for revenge on me so might go after District 6. Hard to take on._

_Bree Cameron: Age 16. Dad=Victor. She is vicious and ready to kill. She looks prepared to kill anyone in the arena. Hard to take on._

_District 2:_

_Ella Deeps: Age 15. Doesn't look like a career. Volunteered for younger girl. Easy to take on._

_Milo Exacalibur: Age 17. Can't read anything._

_District 3:_

I look up as the escort walks up, ready to fill in the District three spots.

"Hello District Three!" she calls out happily. "I'm just sure we'll have a victor this year. Let's see, why don't we pick the ladies, eh?"

She slowly reaches in and pulls out a name. "Belladonna Cauthen!"

I few people giggle at the name as a girl walks out of the 17 year old section. But damn, she sure doesn't look seventeen. She is tiny, about 5'2 by the looks. She's pale and looks easily breakable… to think that she's a year older than me! It's strange, but she walks up fine. No tears or fainting, just fine! I wonder if she's hiding something?

"How 'bout the boys?" the escort asks, obviously looking for a better tribute. She digs her hands into the reaping ball.

"Sale Anderson!"

A small kid walks out of the twelve year olds section. This tribute does have tears.

"I volunteer!" a voice yells from the crowd. I look up and see and eighteen year old walk out. He is tall and handsome. He has ocean blue eyes and darker skin. I bet the girls fall all over him. I see something in him though. Just something about him reads evil. I don't know why.

"What's your name?" the escort asks, obviously happy for a volunteer.

"Holden Garth," he says in a cocky voice.

I quickly add the new tributes names to my list.

_Holden Garth: Age 18. Tall and handsome. Volunteered for a 12 year old. Something about him makes me not want to be near him. Hard to beat._

_Belladonna Cauthen: Age 17. Looks easy to beat, but she doesn't seem worried. She is very mysterious. I don't know how hard it is to beat her._

**District 4 Reaping:**

I quickly take my seat at the fourth reaping of the day. I get my clipboard ready as the mayor walks up.

"I'm sure District 4 will have a victor. Especially since there's no District 6 scum," he calls out, shooting a glare in my direction.

Come on! I didn't do any thing different than the others. Why do you blame it on me? I mean, sure I killed Duke, but it's not like he would have done any different!

_You tell 'em sister!_

Dammit! When will you ever leave?

_You do realize that it's you that wants me here. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for you. You're imagining me for god sakes!_

Then why are you still here?

_Because I'm the only company you've got!_

I roll my eyes as the mayor walks down and the escort hops on up.

"Hello District 4! Are you ready for a hell of a year?" she says and is greeted by and applause. "Good! Then let's do the girls first!"

She bounces over to the reaping ball and shrieks with excitement. She bends down and picks up a slip of paper. A slip of paper that represents a human life.

"Sarah Stade!" she calls out. A fourteen year old steps out, looking ready for the games.

"I volunteer!" a different voice shouts. The fourteen year old walks back, a disappointed look on her face. Out comes a girl from the sixteen year olds section. She is super tall and has long legs. She is very tan with aqua eyes. She has dark brown hair that goes to her shoulder blades. She walks up with a very powerful air. She looks ready to win.

"What's your name?" the escort asks, pleased for a volunteer.

"Renia Nomin, the next victor of the Hunger Games," she replies and the escort giggles.

"Looks like we've got a good one… I wonder about the boy," she says, and reaches her hand into the reaping ball.

"Ceaser Charvez!"

A small twelve year old walks up, shaking. "I volunteer!" A voice yells. I turn my head to look at a dark haired, green-eyed kid that comes from the fourteen year olds section. He looks pretty buff, but his eyes show that he's not ready for this. He slowly makes his way up to the platform.

"What's your name?" the escort asks, thrilled for two volunteers.

"Giovanni Vicino," he replies, before shaking his opponents hand. I quickly pull out my clipboard.

_Giovanni Vicino: Age 14. Buff, but scared. Looks nervous to go into Hunger Games. Medium chance to take down._

_Renia Nomin: Career. Ready to kill. Kind of freaky. Very confident. Hard to take down._

Then I load up my things to head to District 5.

**District 5 Reaping:**

I settle in my seat for the fifth time today and start to study my clipboard. So far it looks like I'll stand no chance. Maybe I'll get lucky and have some good tributes. If not, well, let's just say we're screwed. I continue to study my clipboard as the mayor starts to read the Treaty of Treason.

After a few minutes I turn my head to the crowd. Any of these kids could be picked. Any of these kids I might have to plot how to kill. And I hate it.

Finally the mayor finishes his speech and the escort walks up to the stage.

"Let's see how we can do this year!" the escort calls out. "Anyway… Ladies first!"

She slowly reaches into the Reaping Ball. The reaping ball that holds all of the children's hopes and dreams inside of it, because if there name is drawn there's a 1/24 chance that they will live.

"Ness Redfen!" the escort shouts out.

Slowly a sixteen-year-old girl walks out. She has blondish brown hair. Her eyes are blue green and she has some scars on her legs. Huh, I wonder what those are from?

She walks up and I also notice that she looks pretty athletic. Not to mention she looks like she has some pretty strong legs. That's good for long distances.

"Well, any volunteers?" the escort asks, obviously wanting someone to. "No, okay, let's pick the boy!"

She slowly pulls out a slip of paper. "Knox Keller!" she calls out and a seventeen-year-old boy wlks up. He is average build and has dirty blond hair. He looks pretty average, especially compared to some of the careers. He also looks like he has some muscle though.

"Welcome to the Hunger Games, Knox!" the escort smiles.

I pull out my clipboard once again.

_District 5:_

_Knox Keller: Age 17. Average in every way. Looks like he has some muscle. Decent chance to take him down._

_Ness Redfen: Age 16. Looks like she's taking some physical torment. Strong legs, even though has scars on them. Average chance to take down._

Then I hop on a private jet to my home, District 6.

**District 6 Reaping:**

I arrive to a crowd of screaming fans and for the first time to day I smile. I'm home. I smell the nice District 6 air. I have trouble getting to my seat because of all of the crazed fans.

"Will you marry me Scarlet?" I hear a voice yell from the crowd and I laugh. I bet the guy who yelled that would have been creeped out by me if I hadn't happened to be chosen and won the Hunger Games. I manage to get to my seat. A take a deep breath as the mayor appears on stage.

"I think that we should welcome Scarlet Sans, the victor of last years games! With her help we might have a repeat, but to figure out whom she will help out we will need to get through the Treaty of Treason!"

Finally, a District that's happy for me!

_They're your district, dimwit!_

I will not be talked to like that by someone who's not real!

_Well, to you I'm real, so you're a dimwit!_

"Put a sock in it," I mutter under my breath as the mayor finishes and the escort walks up.

"Go District 6! Maybe we will have a repeat! Let's find out though! The lady tribute is," she says, reaching into the reaping ball. "Nan Weatherall!"

A small girl walks out from the thirteen year olds section. I can see her eyes sparkling with fear, but also with intelligence. She looks really smart. She has hair that reminds me of myself. Bright red and is slightly curly. She also has pale skin, a lot like mine.

"Okay, maybe we'll get a better one for the boy," the escort says, not caring about the girls feelings. That just makes me want to do to her what I did to Lies, except five times worse.

Still, the escort walks over to the boys reaping ball and sticks her hand in. She comes out with about five slips, before giggling and dropping four of them back in.

"Isiah Kelsey!" she reads.

A male from the seventeen-year-olds section walks out frowning. He has light brown hair that falls over his eyes. When he shakes it I can see his eyes are hazel. They look a little angry. He is pretty tall and is decently muscled. He is better off than Nan.

I look down at my clipboard before adding a section.

_My tributes:_

_Isiah Kelsey: Strong Male. Age 17. Looks decently muscled. Strategy would be charming. Decent chance of surviving._

_Nan Weatherall: Small female. Age 13. Looks smart, but not strong. Strategy would be to outsmart others. So-so chance of surviving._

And now I know who I have to keep alive.

* * *

Okay, how was it? Good, bad, anybody you want to ally with. Just review who you want as an ally and I will PM there creator! Thanks! Oh, and thanks to my beta, Child of the Masquerade. Thanks for all the help!

-Kid on FanFiction


	4. Reapings Seven to Twelve

Welcome to reaping's seven to twelve! I just have a few things to say. Number one, thank you to everyone who reviewed. I don't know what I did to deserve this! :D Also, I wanted to tell all of the people that reviewed you have $100 dollars more in sponsor money.

Next thing I have to say is that I am holding a little contest. If you can guess the theme of the arena I will give you $500 dollars in sponsor money. If you helped planned it you can't enter. You guys will get additional sponsor money after I decide how much you deserve!

Once again I'm going to say that I don't know what I did to deserve all the reviews. It's just... Wow!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!

* * *

**

**Scarlet Sans Victor of District 6 POV:**

**District 7 Reaping:**

For the seventh time today I plop myself into my seat, ready to figure out my competition.

_So, competition is what you're calling them. Why don't you just say the kids you're trying to kill?_

Shut up!

_Okay, okay, my wording was wrong. You're just here to figure out what kids you're trying get to come home in boxes!_

"I said shut the hell up!" I growl under my breath, fuming. A few of the people sitting next to me scoot over but I don't care. This damn voice has taken this to a new level!

_Okay, okay! These are just the kids that you're trying to murder in cold blood. Just like you did to Duke. And Lies._

Shut up! I only did what I needed to do to SURVIVE! Does survival mean anything to you? Of course not, you're a voice in my crazy head!

_Okay, okay, but you still did it. You're still a mur-_

If you dare finish that sentence I'm going to turn you off!

_I'm going to finish it since so far, you've failed at turning me off. So, "derer!"_

And off you go. I squeeze my eyes shut in concentration.

_Still here!_

"Ladies First!" I hear shouted out and I realize that I've missed the whole treaty of treason. I immediately straighten myself up and prepare for my... _competition, _to be called. Slowly but surely the glossy fingernails dive into the reaping ball.

A single slip of paper is pulled out. "Abigale Haysworth!"

Where do I know Haysworth? Huh?

A girl walks out of the 17 year old section. She has jet-black hair that is cut off at her shoulders. She has icy blue eyes and a very curvy figure. I wonder where I know her from. She rubs the necklace on her neck as she walks up. I get a closer glance at the necklace when she reaches the stage and I immediately realize where I know it.

Her sister died a few years ago in the games. I know it's weird for me to remember, but ever since I won all the memories of horrible games have come back. Well, anyway, her sister joined the careers. One night, they were ambushed by District 10. Her sister got a knife in the leg. She fell to the ground in pain. Finally, she got a knife to the neck. I remember that she wore that very same necklace, except it was stained with her blood.

I shudder at that thought. I'm guessing this girl will have something to say to District ten this year. As the girl takes her seat the escort gets ready to choose the next slip of paper.

"Enoch Adams!"

Out steps a sixteen year old. He looks like a career with his large structure, strong muscles, and hard glare. Underneath the glare I see something though-something that most tributes share: fear. I quickly add my observations to my clipboard.

_District 7:_

_Enoch Adams: Age sixteen. Strong and tough. Built like a career. Looks fearful though and looks hesitant about killing. Hard to take down._

_Abigale Haysworth: Age 17. Out for revenge on district 10. Medium build. Hard to tell if tough or not. Don't know how hard she is to take down._

**District 8 Reaping:**

I slowly but surely take my seat, hoping and praying that the voice doesn't go off again. I mean, what was that all about?

When did you start getting worried about the voice in your head being a bully?

Ugh. I need to clear my head! I keep on rubbing my head as the mayor goes through the treaty of treason. I want to listen but there are so many damn thoughts in my head that I can't think!

Finally the escort hops up to the platform and I shake my head. I got to get ready. For Nan and for Isiah.

"Ladies first!" the escort cries out as she walks toward the reaping ball. "Hey, get your faces up. Maybe we'll have tributes that pass the bloodbath this year!"

Stupid lady! Doesn't even notice that it's not that they want to win the games, they want the games to be over!

However, she continues and reaches down into the reaping ball. She pulls out a single piece of paper. "Rosalyn Gambini!"

Slowly a girl walks out from the seventeen year old section. She has a long scar running from her eye to her mouth. It looks jagged, almost like a knife or a claw! It catches my attention right away that I barely notice that she'd be beautiful without it. She is of average height and build, but I barely notice that. It's just... her scar!

"Oh," the escort says uneasily. "Well, how 'bout the boy tribute?"

She quickly walks over and grabs a slip, trying to make the air a lot less awkward.

"Adam Thompson," she calls quickly.

A young boy two years younger than Rosalyn walks out. He is tall and has light blond hair. He is very slim and has faded blue eyes. I'm sure many girls have their eyes on him. Too bad he's basically dead.

"Okay, I'm going to go through the process of asking for volunteer, even though I know there won't be any. So, any volunteers?" the escort asks, obviously annoyed with the district she's with. "Okay, that works," she says when no one raises their hands.

I quickly add to my clipboard as I get ready to head to district 9.

_District 8:_

_Adam Thompsan: Average build. Age 15. Looks pretty tough. Could use charms to gain sponsors. Can't tell how hard to beat._

_Rose Gambini: Average build. Age 17. Looks pretty tough. Has a scar running down her face. Good chance of beating her._

**District 9 Reaping:**

I quickly take my seat as the mayor starts his speech. I look around nervously. District 9 ultimately had the best tributes last year and I'm hoping it's not true this year, because some of those careers look pretty damn tough.

I quickly pull out my clipboard and make a new list.

_Strategy decisions:_

_Nan Weatherall: Looks smart so we could do the "I know something you don't" scam. We could also make her very mysterious. I don't know, but those are the best to choices. I need to know if she knows how to use any weapons._

_Isiah Kelsey: Looks pretty strong and tough so we could go with the intimidation factor, but with some of those careers... We could also go the nice boy and try for sponsors. I don't know. I need to know if he knows how to use any weapons, just like I need to know with Nan._

I look up as the escort bounces up to the reaping ball. "Welcome District 9! Let's get some more good tributes! Ladies First!" she calls out.

She slowly digs her hands into the reaping ball and I hold my breath in anticipation. "Luna Night!" she calls out.

I breathe out as a seventeen year old girl walks out. She has dark hair and is average build. She has deep blue eyes and is very curvy. I'm pretty sure her mentor will want her to play the "sexy" angle. As she reaches the platform she takes her seat.

"Now for the boys!" calls the escort, who's yelled a lot! She slowly digs her fingers through the papers.

"Flare Cutt!" she calls out. I don't pay any attention to the boy... because I know that last name.

_Bet you didn't see that one coming, did you sister?_

Son of a bitch. How?

**District 10 Reaping:**

I sit down slowly but surely, with a blank look in my eyes. This isn't happening. It couldn't.

_But it did, Scar. Burny's and Lies's brothers are both in the games._

No! This isn't real!

_I'm afraid it is!_

Shut up! You're not real!

_Then why are you talking to me!_

I'm not!

_Yes, you are!_

Just... Ahhh! I turn my attention back to the platform as the mayor finishes his speech. The escort takes his place. "Hello District Ten! Let's get good tributes and I might get a better district this year!"

The whole crowd just stares at her blankly.

"Okay," she says awkwardly. "Let's pick the guys... I mean girls!"

She quickly runs toward the reaping ball and picks out a name. "Lyra Kirden!" she calls out.

A fifteen-year-old girl steps out. Her long black hair is pulled back in a ponytail. She is of average build and height. She looks like she'd be a decent contender, but it's hard to tell. She walks up to the stage and I see a small smile on her face. Weird.

I watch as the escort smiles, before walking over to the boys reaping ball. "And the boy tribute is..." she says, reaching into it. "Sam Stars!"

A fifteen-year-old boy slowly walks to the stage. I'm about to evaluate him when a voice cries out, "I volunteer!"

Another fifteen-year-old boy walks out. He has jet-black hair that reaches his shoulders. He has a nice tan that looks good. He looks surprisingly ready.

"Oooh, a volunteer," the escort coos. "What's your name?"

"Lanzus McNair," he says confidently.

I quickly pull out my clipboard. I have to do nine too, since I panicked and forgot.

_District Nine:_

_Flare Cutt: Don't know. Didn't look past the fact he was Burny's brother. My guess is he's hard to beat._

_Luna Night: She looks ready. I think she will do pretty decent. Average build. Hard to beat._

_District 10:_

_Lanzus McNair: All I need to say is that he's a volunteer, so he's tough._

_Lyra Kirden: Looks like a decent contender. Can't tell much more. Decent chance of being beaten._

**District 11 Reaping:**

I take my seat in my seat and look out into the vast crowd. In District Eleven there are just so many people! I barely pay attention as the mayor talks, because of all the chatter over it. I wish this damn district would just shut up!

I try to listen over it, but there's no way I can here it. I lean over to the District 11 mentor.

"Is it always like this?" I ask.

"Yep," she replies. "I've never heard the treaty of treason. Oh, and congrats on the victory last year."

"You're the first one that said that," I laugh and she laughs with me. "Everyone seems to hate me."

"Well, you just did what you had to do. Oh, I'm Jonna, and I know you're Scarlet."

"Nice to meet you Jonna," I smile. The crowd finally hushes as the escort walks up.

"Welcome District Eleven!" she says happily. "I'm so happy to participate with you this year! Let's pick the ladies!" the escort dips her hand into the reaping ball, ready to announce the girl tribute. "Congrats to Amaranth Carter, the female tribute of District Eleven!"

Slowly but surely a girl of 13 walks out. She looks younger than she actually is, and has big brown eyes. She has caramel-colored skin and is average build for her age.

"All right, now let's get our boy tribute!" the escort calls out. She then proceeds and pulls out a slip of paper. "James Gardener!" she calls out, obviously hoping for a good tribute.

Out steps a fifteen-year-old. He's very tough looking and is very well muscled. He has dreamy blue eyes and has nice, dirty blond hair. I look in disgust as he winks at a girl he passes. I look in even greater disgust as the girl pretends to faint.

What a show off? Never the less, I pull out my clipboard.

_District 11:_

_James Gardener: Huge flirt. Very strong. Obviously he's going to seduce some girls along the way of the games. He looks hard to beat._

_Amaranth Carter: Small and sweet. Doesn't look tough at all, but could be tricking. Easy to beat._

**District 12 Reaping:**

I slowly take my seat for the last time today. I look out into the crowd. I see a few rich merchants with their blond hair and snotty blue eyes. Mostly I see poor kids though. They have olive skin and have eyes that look like they've seen stuff no kid should have to see.

Slowly but surely the mayor, Madge Undersee walks up to the stage. She looks about sixty-five, but I know she's only in her fifties. Her eyes droop and I can tell that she's seen a lot. She slowly but surely begins the treaty of treason. I listen this time. Her voice starts to get soft as she starts to describe the second failed rebellion.

I realize that she had friends there. She might have had someone she loved die. It is entirely the Capitol's fault too.

"Thank you," Madge finishes and the escort walks up.

"Welcome!" she calls out, obviously excited. "We had a top three tribute last time, why don't we win this time?"

She slowly puts her hand into the bowl, and pulls out the first name. "Lux Nightfall!"

Out steps a twelve-year-old who starts to cry as she walks out. Her dark eyes have rage in them though. I don't know what that's from though. She has dark hair that goes to her back. She is still crying as she takes her seat.

The escort has an awkward look on her face as she reaches into the boys reaping ball. "The boy tribute is... Casper Dwells!

Out steps an eighteen year old. He is tall and buff. He has olive skin and the classic poor look. He has a few scars on his arms and he gives off a nice vibe. He looks pretty tough. I pull out my clipboard to chart my discoveries.

_District 12:_

_Casper Dwells: He is strong and one of the oldest tributes. He looks a little dangerous, but overall pretty kind. Only hope is to try and seduce him. Hard to beat._

_Lux Nightfall: Small and weak. Very innocent and sweet. Youngest tribute. Easy to beat._

_

* * *

_

The reapings are over! Please review... oh, and check out my poll. It's just asking how much you like my series! Once again, please review! (It'll get you sponsor points :D!) Thanks again to Child of the Masquerade, my beta.

-Kid on FanFiction


	5. District One Train Ride

Okay, this is the District 1 train ride! I hope you enjoy! Oh, and the people that review you get another hundred bucks! Also, I can't believe how much people want to participate in this story! It's almost as if I have a whole team. I have people helping me with everything! Speaking of that, I'd like to thank Only Cady Maddox for designing the chariot and interview outfits. Those definitely aren't my strengths!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

**

**Strike Kaminic District 1 POV:**

I push through the crowd and on to the train. I take a deep breath. I've got to win these games. For Lies. I'm not going to do it her way though. No careers. I'm going to start my own group, because all the careers do is kill the other tributes, then eventually, themselves.

That's not going to be me.

I'm going to stay sane. Only kill when given the chance, and never go looking for it. When I'm given the chance I'm back to career mode. Well, no torture, but certainly no mercy.

"Hey, Strike," the escort, Julia-something or another calls to me. "Your room is right down there. Dinners in a hour."

I open the door she pointed at and I immediately gasp. I mean, I live in a good place, but even the Capitols trains top that by far. There is a flat-screen right above a dresser. It has a large bed in the middle. Most importantly, there's a shower, which will fell amazing.

I walk into the bathroom and strip down. I hop in the shower and glance at the most high-tech thing I have ever seen. For one thing, there is like twenty kinds of soaps, but you don't rub it on your body. You hit a button and it squirts out on you. Thank god for the instructions!

I quickly squirt out a weird shampoo. It smells like vanilla... and lavender. It smells kind of... I don't know, girly? I mean, I'm a seventeen year old boy who smells like lavender. I mean, I'm sure the Capitol loves me to smell like that, but I don't. It makes me a lot less aggressive.

I try to wash it off with something a little bit less girly but it won't get off. I give up and hop out. I quickly dry off and wrap a towel around my waist as I check out the clothes selection. I open the doors to the desk and my mouth drops.

There is more clothes than there is in District One. Wait, I take that back. There is a lot of clothes in District One. There's more clothes than there is in District Twelve.

I finally choose a white V-neck. To go along with it I pull on some tan khaki's. I look at the time. I have five minutes to get there. I hurry down the hallways, immediately skidding to a stop at the dining table. Everyone is there, even though dinner doesn't start for another three minutes.

I look around the table and see Julia, Shane (the boy mentor), Victoria (the girl mentor), and Brianna-I-don't-wanna-be-called-anything-but-Bree. I take my seat across from Shane just as a bunch of servants come out with meals on platters. They set down a giant steak in the middle and my mouth starts to water.

"Thanks," I tell the servants but they don't reply. They quickly hurry out of the room.

"They can't talk silly," Julia laughs. "They're Avox's."

"Avo-what?" I ask her.

"They're slaves of the Capitol," she explains cheerfully. "They were criminals, so we capture 'em, cut out there tongues, and make them do whatever we ask."

I choke on the water I just drank. They what?

"I know, it's a good punishment isn't it," she says, still keeping that cheerful tone.

I don't know how she can keep talking like it's something wonderful. They rip out these poor people's tongues and make them slaves. What so cool about that? I decide to shake it off and I quickly turn back to the tables conversation.

"-I know, right? I can't believe Duke and Avalon died, they were so perfect for each other. I don't think I've cried that long before. I had money on them!" Julia and Victoria chat as Shane rolls his eyes and takes a swig of his liquor.

"You aren't a drunk, are you?" I ask him.

"Oh," he says, motioning to the liquor and chuckling. "Hell no. I just wanted to test this out. It's a new kind. Anyway, let's talk strategy. What's the plan?"

"I'm thinking about getting together a group," I tell him and he nods.

"Of course, the careers, but what about after that?"

"No, not the careers," I correct him. "Some different people. I don't know who, but I'm going to try and get somebody smart, somebody who's good with hunting, someone who's good with edible plants, and etc. So, basically get people for the stuff my dad didn't teach me. Since it was not career-like."

He slowly leans back and I wait for him to disagree. He finally speaks. "Hell, that's the best plan I've ever heard a career come up with. I mean, all your sister wanted to do was kill."

I am shocked, before I realize who I'm talking to. Shane won his games all by strategy. He dipped all of the careers sleeping bags in oil when it was his turn to watch the supplies while they hunted. Then, when it was his turn to watch he threw a match over there. Well, let's just say BOOM!

"Thanks," I tell him. "I officially decided I didn't want to join the careers when Lies lost. I want to surround myself with trustworthy people."

"Like who?"

"Well, let's go check out the recaps and find out," I answer and slowly hop up.

**Brianna "Bree" Cameron District 1 POV:**

Strike and Shane are getting friendly while my damn mentor is too busy chatting about "Davalon" to help me.

"Hey," I tell her, but she keeps on talking. "HEY!"

She turns her head at my yell. "What is it?"

"Number one, we're going to watch the reaping," I tell her, letting it show how pissed I am. "Number Two, you haven't helped me at all."

She walks into the room with the T.V. and motions for me to follow. She pats a seat next to her as she plops on the couch. I slowly sit down next to her, my eyes narrow. What's going on? I just want to win, get a big house, and in-between have fun killing people.

"What do you want help with?" she asks.

"I don't know, just help," I order her.

"Okay, what can you do?" Victoria replies.

"I can outsmart the dumb careers. I can run for a while without stopping. I can use a sword well and am decent with a bow. I love using two long knives though. They just feel right in my hands," I explain to her.

Victoria looks down. The look on her face gets across that she's in deep thought. "My best strategy for you is to stick with the careers. Try to be there leader. Your sassy personality is good enough to scare most people away."

"What sassy personality?" I sneer at her.

"That one," she says simply and flips on the T.V. as Shane and Strike come in.

The screen flickers on and it shows the District One Reaping. It shows my confident face as I walks up. As I'm walking I catch a glimpse of a girl in the crowd. My sister. She has tears running down her cheeks. Her sweet, innocent face is very much like mine. My eyes reveal my real personality though. A killer. Even though my long gorgeous blond hair doesn't reveal it I know it's there.

Next it shows Strike volunteer. I chuckle when it shows Scarlet's horrified face. Then it cuts to District Two. The girl is weak, she just volunteered for a poor twelve year old. How stupid can she get? The boy is a little different though. He's a monster. About six feet tall with a body built like an ox. He doesn't look happy about being picked, but he doesn't look sad either. In fact, he shows no emotion at all. This puzzles me but I snap into attention as District Three comes up. A small wimpy girl walks up. She looks scared, but hides it well enough. She will be an easy kill. The next boy kind of freaks me out though. He volunteers for a twelve year old, but looks happy about going into the games. Then, halfway there, he catches himself and puts on a scowl. Strange. Next I see another career district. District's Four tributes look kind of tough. Well, the girl does. She even says that she's going to be the next victor. Well, think again Renia. You're going down. District Five and District Six are just plain old tributes, nothing special.

The District Seven guy is built like a career, but the girl is just the normal tribute. The District Eights look dead where they're standing. Nine looks tough, but not tough enough for me. Well, the boy might be able to hold off for a minute, but he can't stand my perfection. District Ten looks decent, but still not good enough. District Eleven girl shouldn't even try, but the guy looks pretty decent. District Twelve... well let's just say the girl was bawling.

I smile at the site of her.

_These games are getting easier by the minute!

* * *

_

How was it? Good? Bad? Did it show some character depth? Just leave a review... (you get sponsor money.) Also, the competition for arena guessing is still going on! So, guess away! Once again thanks to my wonderful beta Child of the Masquerade!

-Kid on FanFiction


	6. District Two Train Ride

Okay, here's the District 2 train ride. Enjoy! Oh, for the reviewers, there's another 100 bucks! Speaking of 100 that's how much reviews I have now! Damn, this stories a hit! Oh, and also don't even think you can cheat out sponsor money... I'm keeping track of who reviews!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!

* * *

**

**Milo Exacalibur District 2 POV:**

I push my way through the crowd and onto the train. I am red faced and gasping by the time I push the reporters away. I feel like I've been drowned in a sea of cameras!

I look over and see Ella doing the same. She smiles softly at me before turning towards Victore, the escort. "Where's my room?" she asks.

"Right down that way," she smiles, pointing about five doors down. "Milo, yours is the one after that."

I thank her and quickly walk to my room. "Dinner's in a half an hour," Victore shouts over my shoulder and I nod, to show I got that.

I open the door and step into my room. My mouth drops as I look around. This is the nicest place I've ever seen. I can barely speak as I walk around and rub my hands on the nice, smooth granite that covers the dresser. I open it up and stare down at the nicest clothes I've ever laid eyes on. There are tuxes, khakis, suits, V-necks, and much more. I continue to stare in wonder before I snap my face back to my serious face.

The face I've held since I was ten.

Ever since my dad was kicked out for being a drunk I've never smiled. Never laughed. Never had fun.

Why would I? I needed to provide for my mom and my five siblings. Well, I can't provide for them while I'm in the Hunger Games.

So, I'm going to win.

I quickly head into the bathroom, trying to clear all thoughts of the games by taking a nice, hot shower. I strip down and open the shower door. I am even more shocked than when I saw the room.

There are many gadgets and buttons and such. I start to push them, not caring about the games, just wanting to be the small kid that wants to hit any button he sees. The kid that loves to play and laugh. The young kid that's gone.

I smile as the shampoo and soap shoots out every which way. Every scent, every color, and every kind. Pretty soon I'm colored in a nice rainbow. Slowly but surely the water washes it off. I step out and dry myself off. I look at my clothes selection. Eventually I decide to go casual and just go dark jeans and a nice collared shirt.

I check the time. Still have about ten minutes, but it wouldn't hurt to be early. I hurry out of my room and walk slowly down the hall. I finally reach the dining hall and nobody's there.

I take a seat in the middle, looking for the people that might come. A young lady in a servant walks out. I quickly wave her over.

"Could you get me water?" I ask her. She nods quickly and leaves. A few seconds later she comes back, a full cup in her hand.

"Thanks," I say kindly. She doesn't say anything but quickly turns and leaves.

I barely have time to puzzle that before the people walk in. There's the boy mentor, Shaft Hard, there's the girl mentor, Fane Stans, there's Ella, and last there's Victore. As soon as the last person sits down the food is rushed out.

There's a large plate of pork along with a few salad bowls. Everybody gets a salad set in front of them. As soon as they leave I load my plate with pork.

"So, are you excited for this year's games?" Victore says, trying to start a conversation.

That just receives a table full of glares. No way we're excited for this year's games.

As I eat my food I glance up at Shaft and decide to try and get some tips from him.

"Hey, Shaft," I say and the large man looks up. "Well, do you have any, um tips for me?"

He settles back into his seat. "Are you going to join the careers?"

"I don't know," I respond. He looks at me questioningly, but I really don't know.

"Okay, well, what are you good at?" he asks me.

"I'm not skilled in anything in particular, but I'm a fast learner," tell him with a shrug. "I'm average speed and I'm good at hand to hand."

"Well, you're no Wrath Edmunton of last year, but you're average. You probably won't be as stupid as Wrath too so, with a good strategy you have a chance," he tells me.

"Good," I say with a sigh. At least I have a chance. "What strategy should I go after though?"

"Well, first I would try mysterious, but if that doesn't you should go intimidate," he responds. "I bet mysterious works though, I mean, look at Scarlet."

I nod. Scarlet was unexpected the whole time, but caught some attention for being very mysterious and creepy. Well, let's just say that it paid out.

"Okay," I tell him and start to eat my salad.

"You need to eat a ton," he interrupts me.

"What?"

"You need to eat a ton of food, preferably meat," he explains. "You need to build up a lot of fat, so you have more to lose in the arena."

"How does that make sense?" I counter.

"Well, let's just say that it will take you longer to starve," he counters back.

I don't say anything, but I start to dig into the pork. Shaft snorts as I eat it slowly but surely until it's all gone.

"Great job kid," he tells me when I'm done. "Let's watch some recaps."

I slowly follow him in to view my competition. I don't know why, but I'm happy that Shaft is my mentor.

**Ella Deeps District 2 POV:**

Why'd I do it? My siblings have done everything to prevent me from going into the games ever since I told them about the nightmares. You see, I've had nightmares of going into the games ever since I found out my aunt died in them. Ever since that there's been no tesserae and I've been trained with a bow and spear.

Then I ruined it. As soon as Drent's sister was called I volunteered without thinking. He just sounded so desperate. So mad that he couldn't volunteer.

So I said the two words that ended my life.

_Stop it! I'm all ready talking like I'm dead. I might be able to get into the careers. I just need a strategy. Wait! That's what Fane is for._

"Fane," I ask uncertainly. She glances up, her blue eyes show that she feels bad for me.

"Yes honey," she replies.

"Can you help me?" I ask her. "I mean, I need to figure out a strategy."

"Okay, is there anything you can do?" she asks, already expecting the answer to be no.

"I can do a little," I admit.

"Okay, so what?" she responds.

"I can shoot a bow. I usually get every bull's-eye if I'm from seventy feet away or less. I can throw a spear. About four or five in a row from forty feet. I can fight well with a sword and knife. I am a good runner and climber, that's about it though," I say, expecting that not to be good enough.

I'm shocked when Fane's mouth drops open. "You can what?" she asks again. I open my mouth to tell her again, but she waves me off. "Listen, you don't look like a career, but you probably are good enough to lead them. Maybe second to that District One girl, but still... damn."

"Really?" I ask her, not even knowing who the District One girl is.

Fane answers my question, even though I didn't say it out loud. "You know what, let's go watch the recap. I've already seen it, but it'd be good for you to see."

She motions me to follow, right as the boys get up to do the same. I follow her into a room with a large flat screen T.V. Fane picks up a controller and flips on the recaps. First up I see District One. I recognize the boy as the brother of the girl that killed all last year... well, only Scarlet outlasted her. The girl just looks plain vicious. She walks up with an arrogant air to her step. Next I watch myself volunteer. I notice I kept my cover pretty good. Then Milo was picked. He was totally mysterious. District Three comes up next. The girl looks harmless, and the boy looks kind. I don't know why but it seemed like he only started to be kind when he was halfway to the platform.

District four has a vicious girl and an average guy. The five's and six's are normal, but the guy from seven looks like a beast. The girl is nothing special though. District Eight looks pretty normal and nine looks tough. Well, the girl looks normal, but the guy looks kind of freaky. Ten looks like they will die in the bloodbath and so does the girl for Eleven. The guy looks tough though. He has a tough air around him. He looks like he could kill most people in the arena. The girl from twelve looks like she's an easy death. I mean, she walks up to the stage crying. And the guy looks like he will be top fifteen, but not more than that. If he's lucky he could go top twelve I guess. I'm hoping I can last that long.

And I just saw the people I have to kill to get there.

* * *

What do you think? Good? Bad? Any alliance requests? Any arena guesses? Any comments at all?

-Kid on FanFiction


	7. District Three Train Ride

Okay, it's the District Three Train Ride! Thanks to everyone who reviewed. That's another $100. Also, if you want to check out the 117th Banner, go to h t t p : /i170. photobucket. com/albums/u246/mermervaj/Banner117thcopy. jpg (delete spaces when you search it. I could only post it if it had them.

It was made by the wonderful and amazing Child of the Masquerade, who is also my beta. Also, I'm going to post who has the sponsor money and how much over the tribute list. So, if you want to see how much you have, well, check there! Also, if you like the banner send in a review about it.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.**

**

* * *

Holden Garth District Three POV:**

I push my way though the crowd and onto the train. I glance over at Belladonna and smiles at me. "It was nice of you to volunteer for that boy," she says.

"Yeah," I say, putting on my best sorrowful voice. "I just couldn't stand the look on his face."

I quickly run off toward my room, as if I couldn't take the pain of that young child. As I get out of her sight I start to chuckle, a little bit at first but then full out laughing. By the time I get to my room I'm clutching my sides.

I can't believe she fell for it. I mean, how stupid can these tributes get? Wait, maybe it's just that I'm a genius. Also, I got lucky. I mean, how awesome is it that the year I'm going to volunteer it's a little twelve year old is picked. Well, thanks to that my friendly act went well.

I'm really going to trick all of them. I mean, it worked on all of my friends. It was as simple as a few,"Hey, did you know Johnny is thinking of kicking you out of the group?" and then there were fights starting. I watched, laughing as my friends slowly beat themselves up. Then, I seduced some more people into being my friends and did the same thing to them. In the end no one knew it was me though.

I start to laugh again, this time for the fun I'll have in the arena. I can't wait to turn alliances against each other. Watch as they slowly kill each other off. You know what I want more though?

I want to be the one killing them. I want to be the one that slowly rips off the other tributes fingers. I want to be the one who cuts their ears off. I want to hear them scream.

I start to laugh again until I hear a knock on the door. I quickly make my voice sound like I've been sobbing. "Who-Who is it?"

"It's me," I hear Tiana, the escort say. "I just wanted to let you know that dinners in fifteen."

"O-Okay," I say, making my voice shaky. I walk over to the dresser, chuckling to myself. "You've out done yourself Holden."

I look in the dresser, seeing a bunch of different outfits. I need something perfect. Something to continue my act. Something that shows I'm humble and kind and blah blah blah.

Perfect.

I pull out a simple white T-shirt and some jeans. This is what would be worn on normal occasions, so it shows that I'm nervous about being to dressed up and getting in trouble.

I look up at the time. I still have about five minutes. I'm going to arrive exactly on time to, once again, show that I'm following the rules and that I'm a good boy. I stare at the ceiling for a few minutes before I finally hop up and head out the door. I arrive right as the others arrive. I even rubbed some water under my eyes to make it look like I was crying.

_I wonder if I'm trying to hard. I mean, many hot eighteen year old's, like myself, don't start bawling over the Hunger Games. Oh well._

I take my seat quietly. I sit next to Belladonna, who is a year younger than me and _looks _like she's handeling it better than me.

I sit across from my mentor, John Stalts who takes a seat next to the other mentor, Kerry Ward. Tiana sits awkwardly at the head of the table. A bunch of servants bring in the food. One's mouth opens for a second and I see that their tongues have been cut out. Inside I chuckle. So, the rumor of the "Silent Servants" is true. I immediately dig into the pasta that's brought to the table. I make it look like I'm desperate to have food.

Slowly John looks up at me. He is the only tribute of District Three that won by force. Apparently he was a hell of a swinger with a sword. Five tribute lost their heads to him.

"So, Holden, are you going to tough it up for the games," he asks me. I hesitate before a moment before I decide to tell him what I can do.

"Listen, can we talk in the other room," I say, motioning to the door behind me. He looks confused but he hops up and follows me into a room with a large couch and T.V.

"So, Holden-"

"Shut up," I order him and he looks at me, startled. "I'm going to cut to the shit," I tell him. "I'm a hell of an actor. As you saw there I was pretty convincing. Anyway, I volunteered for these games so I could kill everyone. So I could turn them against each other. I can use a mace like I've wielded it my whole life and I can use an axe at the same level. I'm looking to kill and win, but I need your help. I need to keep my cover."

"Well, kid, you're the most promising tribute I've seen," he tells me with a sigh. "I don't like the way you do things, but hell, if you can get District Three a winner I won't have to be the only living male victor, so I'll have someone else to mentor the tributes."

"Great," I tell him. Then I lick my fingers and dab it under my eyes.

_Show time again._

**Belladonna Cauthen District 3 POV: **

I stare cautiously as Holden and John leave the room. Holden is a baby. I mean, he's bawling every time I see him. I mean, if he's that afraid then why did he volunteer.

Right after he leaves I turn to Kerry. "Help," I order her.

"What do you want to know," she asks, looking up from her plate.

"Anything," I tell her, trying to move quickly to get through this before Holden gets back.

"Well," she asks,"What can you do?"

"I am resistant and I won't go down without a fight," I tell her. "I can use a knife and an axe decently since those are a few main weapons. Sometimes I practiced throwing kitchen knives at targets."

"Okay, my recommendation is that you get yourself an alliance," she replies.

I nod. I was going to do that from the beginning.

"Maybe I could try and be weak?" I suggest.

She doesn't answer because the boys come back through the door.

"Is everyone ready to watch the reapings?" John asks. Kerry nods and motions me to follow her with the boys into the room that they just left. Inside is a large T.V. and couch. It reminds me of my couch back home. I'm pretty wealthy, so we can afford that stuff but I never sit on it. I'm more of a tomboy.

I like to hang out with my brothers and have mainly guy friends. I would much rather roll around in the mud than spend time looking nice, but I do here people say pale blond hair and petite figure makes me look cute.

I plop myself down on this couch as Kerry flips on the T.V. Up pops the District One Reaping.

First I see a freaky girl get picked. She has flaring eyes and looks set on killing. The guy is a beast and is glaring at last years victor, Maroon or something. I know that it was a color. Anyway, next comes District Two. The guy is large, but the girl looks like she couldn't hurt a fly. Looks are deceiving though, so I don't know. Next I see myself get picked. I feel like I handled myself well. I made it look like I was hiding something. Next came up Holden, flowing blond hair and all. I rolled my eyes as he walked up to the stage.

Next comes District Four. The girl looks vicious, but the guy looks like he's just there to save that little kid that was originally picked. District Five and Six are nothing special. The boy from seven is huge, but still, he's nothing that interesting. The girl is average yet again. I'm starting to get annoyed, as I see that District Eight is yet another ordinary District. District Nine comes up and I immediately take it back. I would rather them be average than the tough pair of tributes I see. District Ten is normal again. District Elevens girl looks weak, but the guy, damn, he's cute, but he's a fucking show off. He winks at a girl who pretends to faint. What a flirt?

To finish it off District Twelve has a twelve year old baby and a average sized guy. The screen turns black.

I crack my knuckles, because now I know who I have to align with... or kill.

* * *

How was that? I'm only going to do one more train ride then District Five will be Chariots. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Don't forget to check out the banner and the page that shows the sponsor money!

Also, please review?

-Kid on FanFicton


	8. District Four Train Ride

Here's the last train ride. Next District will be the Chariot Rides!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games

* * *

**

**Giovanni Vicino District 4 POV:**

I can't do this. I just can't. Why'd I have to volunteer for the helpless kid? I mean, do I have a better chance than he does.

_Well, I can fight decently and I use a trident great. Also, think of all the moves Leonardo taught you._

I already miss Leo. He's my older brother by a year or two and made sure that if I was picked (or stupidly volunteered) I would have a chance.

I don't miss him as much as I miss Giovanna though. I can't believe that I volunteered and completely abandoned my twin. I mean, Giovanna and I are like bread and butter; one's not good without the other. As soon as the escort points me to my room I hurry into it.

I walk over and sit on the bed, barely paying any attention to the escort telling me to come to dinner in a half an hour. I'm not much of a crier, but I put my head in my hands and try to take it in. It hits me in a wave of emotion and a single tear rolls down my cheek.

_I'm going to die. I can't do anything about it. I'm going to die._

I snap my head up and shake my head.

"You're not going to die Giovanni," I tell myself. I walk into the bathroom and bend down over the sink. I turn on the water and cup some in my hands. I splash it over my face, immediately cooling myself. I look up in the mirror and see a fierce look in my eye. I know that I'm going to kill if it means to get home. I'm not going to leave Giovanna missing her twin brother. I'm going to see the look on her face when I step off that train.

I look up and see I have ten minutes until dinner. I hurry back into the main room and open a droor to the dresser. I see nicer clothes than I've ever seen before. My jaw drops as I see a collared, long sleeved shirts with gilded ends.

I immediately pick it up and slip it on. I find a matching pair of pants and check the time again. Five minutes until dinner. I decide to just get there. I hurry down the hallway and wind up in the kitchen. It turns out the other tribute, Renia, is also there. She glares at me like I've already done something. I quickly sit as far away from her as possible. After a few agonizing minutes the others finally come in. I breath out as my mentor, Shard, sits between Renia and me.

As soon as the last person walks in servants bring out platters with steak, potatoes, and things I don't even recognize. I wonder what Leo and Giovanna would think of this. They probably would think we died and went to heaven.

Unfortunately, I don't think that, consider I'm going to my death anyway.

In the beginning we eat are dinner in silence. A few times the jumpy escort tries to start a conversation that Renia coldly ends.

"Hey," I hear Shard whisper. I look up, an eyebrow raised. "Do you want any tips, or help, or anything?"

"Sure," I say, wiping of my hands and sitting up.

"Well, first I need to know what you can do," he tells me.

"I am good with a trident," I tell him, averting his eyes. "I can use a sword decently and have a little bit of training with the Scarlet," I tell him, using the name of the victor last year, who used a weapon with a long length of rope with two metal spike balls on either end. Everybody now just calls it the Scarlet.

"So simply, you're an average career, who doesn't want to be here?" he asks me. I nod quietly.

"Well, here's the deal. If someone offers you an alliance, take it. Don't try to start any though. You don't want to start something that will be broken," he tells me. I listen to him as if my life depended on it, because it does.

I take a deep breath and continue to listen.

**Renia Nomin District 4 POV:**

The boy tribute from our district shouldn't be here. There's no way he can even compete in these games. Especially since I'm here. I'm here because of my dad though, right? I wouldn't volunteer if he hadn't trained me so hard. If he hadn't forced me to become a tribute.

Or would I? I mean, I'm a career, so I'm ready to kill. I'm ready to see the blood flow out of my victim. I'm ready to feel that crown on my head.

I shake my head and turn to my mentor. "Lily?" I ask her fiercly.

She jerks her head around, disgusted. "What do you want?" she says, flipping her beautiful blond hair around. I can't help but think she's a male version of that guy, Finnick, who won fifty years ago or something.

"I want help," I snap back. "I want you, to help me."

"Fine," she says, giving a "hmph" before turning to me. "Are you good at anything?"

"Well, considering I can behead someone with two fingers, I can hit someone with a trident from fifty feet away, use a crossbow just as well as that, and disarm someone in ten seconds, yeah, I can do something," I say, laughing when her jaw drops. She looks at me with new respect.

"Well, you can do something," she says, still a little out of it after she heard what a killer I am. She shakes her head and turns back to me. "Let's go watch the reapings," she says and I notice her shaking her head and smiling to herself as I follow her into the next room.

I plop on the couch and a second later the boys come in and sit next to me.

Lily turns the T.V. on and up pops the District One Reaping. The first boy is huge and well muscled. He's an average career. The girl looks much scarier, but looks like she couldn't beat me. The District Two boy looks like a career, but the girl looks like she shouldn't even have volunteered. The boy from three shows signs of cockiness in the first few seconds, before immediately putting on an act and getting a scared expression on his face. Then it shows me being reaped. I see me walk up the isle with a look of confidence. My nice tan and long dark hair makes me look like a career girl. Then Giovanni walks up, as stupid looking as ever, with that scared expression is his eyes.

District Five and Six are nothing special. The guy from seven is huge, but the girl is nothing again. The pair from Eight are average, but the pair from nine are something. The girl has a tough look in her eye, and the guy looks slightly crazy. The pair from Ten are nothing and when the girl from Eleven comes up I'm beginning to think I won't have any competition. Then the guy from Eleven walks up. He's cocky and well built, he has nice blue eyes and flowing blond hair. He winks at someone and the girl pretends to faint. Just from the way he walks I know he has some sort of training... maybe not as good as mine, but he's learned as much as me. His eyes show a killer.

I'm to shocked to pay attention to the District Twelve pair. All I know is I want that kid in the careers.

And I'm going to get him in the careers.

* * *

How was it... good, bad, amazing, terrible? Just review! Also, thanks to my beta, Child of the Masqerade.

-Kid on FanFiction


	9. District Five Chariot Ride

All right, here's the District Five Chariot Ride. I'll do the same for six, seven, and eight, then I'll do training for the rest. Without any farther ado, District Five! :D

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

**

**Ness Redfen District Five POV:**

I slowly walk into the prep team's room, my mentor's words echoing in my head.

"All right Ness, they are going to do some things to you, just let them do it and don't complain."

My palms start to sweat and thoughts start to race through my head.

_What are they going to do? It can't be that horrible, I mean, they're just getting us ready for the chariots._

I bite my lip out of habit and the metallic taste of blood fills my mouth. I make no attempt to wipe it away; I just take a deep breath and push open the door. Immediately people start to swarm around me. Well, it seems like a bunch of people at first, until I see it's just a few lower than twenty ladies. I catch some of their gossip and immediately realize that they don't get the real concept of the games. They are talking about betting odds and apparently, the girl with teal hair thinks that the kid from Eleven is "hot."

I'm about to say something when they rush me into the room. One accidently kicks me in the shins and I jerk around, "Back off," I growl at her and she jumps in surprise. I hear the door close behind me and I sit down in the chair.

The three ladies turn to me. One has purple hair and bright eyes, while another has pink skin. The girl that kicked me has teal hair and is apparently scared of me because of my outburst.

"All right, get up," the teal one orders, motioning for me to stand. I open my mouth to shoot a reply back, but I remember what I was told and quickly snap it shut.

I rise up from my chair, looking at the teal haired one in a suspicious manner. I don't trust her. "Take your clothes off," she snaps at me and I just stare blankly at her.

"What?" I retort and she glares at me.

"I said to take your clothes off," she snaps again. I take a deep breath and pull off my tank top off of me and then unbutton my jeans. I let those fall to the down too. I stand in front of them in my underwear and bra, glaring at the teal haired one.

She smirks at me, before saying, "I said all your clothes."

I glare at her again, before pulling off my remaining clothes so I stand naked in front of them. I hate the feeling of vulnerability. It makes me want to run from the room but, reluctantly, I hold my ground.

As soon as I kick my clothes away from me they circle me like vultures, tapping my arms, and making comments like, "She's way to flabby for my liking," as if I wasn't here.

Finally they're done and review their observations. I hear them talking and not even trying to hide it from me.

"...and those scars on the back of her legs, ugh, I can't believe how hideous they are."

I feel blood rushing to my face. I hate it when people comment on my scars. I don't even remember where or how I got them. It makes me so mad, that I don't even know about myself.

Finally they get to work, peeling skin from every inch of my body, waxing my eyebrows, forcing me into a bathtub and scrubbing me down themselves, and finally they work on my hair. It's not much to work with though, considering it only reaches my shoulders. It really fits me though, because of my pale, freckled complexion goes well with the dirty blond hair. I step back and see that it's not much different than before, but it has some sparkles in it and looks a lot more... well, clean.

"All right," the teal one says, "let's call in Carden."

They rush out the door, motioning for me to stay there and tossing me a robe. Immediately I slip the robe on, feeling the nice sense of comfort that I don't have a bunch of weird ladies staring at me. Finally, the door opens and reveals my stylist.

And I immediately am thrilled. He looks fairly normal and has average length blond hair. He smiles at me softly and takes a seat.

"Can you take off your robe for me?" he asks.

Inwardly I groan, I mean being naked in front of weird ladies is strange enough, but it's a hell of a lot stranger letting a member of the opposite sex observe you.

Still, I listen and slip the robe off. I can feel his eyes pierce me. He circles me, looking at every part of my body. _Every part._

I can barely take it anymore when he finally motions for me to put my robe back on. "Follow me," he says over his shoulder and walks in the other room. I follow him, regretting what I said about being thrilled he was my stylist.

He motions for me to sit down on the couch he walks in the other room, coming out with a human sized bag. I immediately know it's my outfit. I groan, not prepared for the disaster I'm going to see.

As soon as he opens the bag I totally take it back.

**Knox Keller District Five POV:**

I take a deep breath as I step onto the chariot. I look around, seeing Ness in a dark teal, skin tights jumpsuit. She has a grey breastplate and a neck guard. She has a clear helm with tubes coming up from the fake oxygen pack in the back. She's holding a purple ray gun.

She notices me staring and playfully shoots the harmless teal light at me. I smile and shoot back, because we have the exact same outfits, until the chariot lurches forward.

_This is it, _I tell myself, _you're going to see the Capitol._

The chariot passes through the gates and into the Capitol. Every which way there's cameras flashing and I glance at Ness, who is blowing kisses to the crowd. It reminds me of my crush, Yale, who I've liked for years. I can't believe that I never had the guts to tell her I loved her.

"Wave," Ness says, leaning over and whispering it in my ear.

"What?" I say out loud, and then quickly realize what she means and I start to smile and wave.

"So," I say, not taking my eyes off of the crowd, "How's your family?"

"I have a brother and a mom," she tells me. "My brother is very competitive and we get in fights a lot but we always make-up. My life was fairly normal up to this point."

One part of her story confuses me... what was it. Oh, yeah. "What happened to your dad?" I ask.

Her face darkens," What's it to you?" she snaps, glaring at me.

"Sorry," I say, trying to cover up for my mistake. "If you don't want to talk about it it's fine."

Her face immediately softens. "No, its okay, I over reacted. Well, I don't know what happened to my dad, but I suspect he left us."

"Oh," is all I can think of to say.

"So, what about your family," she says, changing the topic.

"Well, my parents both make enough money for my sister, Mila, and I to go to school. I do okay in school and am pretty normal. I've like this girl in my class, for year, I just wish I had the guts to tell her."

"Oh," Ness says, and I start to laugh because she sounds exactly like I did a few seconds ago. Both of us just didn't know what to say.

She starts to laugh with me when the chariots stop. President Hayd walks out onto the podium and starts to talk. For the first time I look around at to my opponents. I start with District One.

The boy, Strike or something, has tight, golden pants and matching knee high boots. When he picks up his foot I notice rubies on the soles. He is wearing a cape kind of thing and a golden crown with more rubies on the tips. I notice his eyes are made red, probably with contacts, and he has golden highlights.

The girl has a short, strapless top that just covers her chest. She has a short, tight gold skirt and the same knee high boots as Strike. She has red contacts and golden highlights also, and you can tell, from the looks of her outfits, that the stylist wants to show as much of her as possible.

The boy from District two has a white loincloth and silver laurels. He has a silver caduceus and sandals. The girl has a white toga that's shorter and tighter than normal. She has silver sandals and has silver laurels in her hair.

District Three looks horrible. They're dressed up like microchips'.

The district four boy is dressed up like the king of the sea and has a silver tridents. He looks like he knows how to use it too (besides the fact that it's plastic.) The girl just has a silver mermaid-y skirt and a seashell bra. She has tiara with pearls.

I turn my head around and look past six and the trees from seven. The guy from eight has a thick cotton tuxedo but it keeps changing colors... weird. The girl is similar, only she's wearing a dress. The people from nine look like tribal freaks and ten looks like cowboys. From District Eleven there are farmers and twelve are black. I mean literally, they are painted black. I know they are trying to be coal, but come on.

The chariot finally starts to move again and we reach the training building. Without waiting for instructions Ness hops out. I shrug, but follow. A few minutes later I see the stylists who congratulate us.

After they point us to level five I hop on the elevator because I'm dead. Wait, not literally, I mean I'm tired.

Ugh, I'm dead anyway though.

* * *

How do you like it? Good? Bad? Horrible? Amazing? Just a shout out, thanks to my beta, Child of the Masquerade.

All right, here's the deal, I'm going out of town tomorrow for a week, so I won't be able to update. Still stick with me though, because I'll update the day after I get back.

-Kid on FanFiction


	10. District Six Chariot Ride Ride

All right... here is finally District Six. I was out of town then I had to start school. Anyway, I hope you like it... it's unbeta-ed because I wanted to get it to you quick.

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games.

* * *

**

**Nan Weatherall District 6 POV:**

I slowly walk towards the prep team's doors. I keep on thinking about what Scarlet told me. To just let them do what they have to do.

I'm glad Scarlet's my mentor. She's done a great job of telling me what to do... I mean, she came up with the strategy of hiding out with a person or two in the games. At first I thought she was just making that up to get me off her back, but as soon as I saw some of the tributes I knew what she meant.

I quickly pull the door open and glance at my surroundings. The first thing I see is actually a person... or I think she is. She has purple skin and lime green hair. The only thing that distinguishes her from a monster is the fact that she is giggling. I notice two other women two her sides. One of them has green hair, but a normal body, while the other has green skin and regular hair.

"Her body's so undeveloped," the green skinned one observes me as if I'm an exhibit.

"Yeah," the monster-ish one says, circling me. I look around nervously as they circle, trying to see all of them at once.

"She's so short," the last one says.

_That's it, _I think and glare at them.

"Will you quit staring at me as if I'm a piece of furniture and work on me," I hiss.

They jump, as if they didn't expect me to be able to talk. "Of course honey," the green one says. "Let's get started.

First off they strip off all of my clothes and throw them aside. I glance around nervously feeling exposed until they finally order me to get into the tub. I hop in and they scrub every part of me. In a few minutes I smell of lemon. They complain again and again about how I'm not curvy enough. I feel like shouting out that I'm thirteen... I mean I'm just starting puberty for god sakes!

I ignore the comments until they get to my hair. "Her hair is so bright red... almost exactly like Scarlet's! But then again, their hair is so hard to work on."

"What the hell?" I yell at them. "Listen people, unlike in the capitol we can't afford to alter our hair color. I get my appearance through genes, not surgery. I have hair like my mom's, green eye's like my dad's, and look similar to my brother. Deal with it!"

They look at me, fear in their eyes. "My hair was red," the monster-ish one says quietly. The other two look at each other and I hope that they learned something. Instead they start to scrub me some more and talk about how hideous Venelia must have looked. It takes me a few seconds to realize that Venelia is the monster one.

I turn to her and murmur," Thank you." She smiles before turning back to my body.

"All right, it's time to wax her," Venelia says. I wonder what waxing is.

Before I know it my whole body is hairless. My body is sore from where they ripped it off and I think to myself about how much I hate waxing.

Finally, they say they are almost done. They give me a robe and put me on a chair. There is a mirror in front of me so I can see what they are doing. I watch as Vanelia weaves her fingers through my hair in a pattern impossible to keep up with.

My jaw drops when I see the results. My hair which usually is to my shoulder with a slight curl is piled up on my head in different layers. I feel like a queen, but part of me still realizes that in a week I'll be in an arena and will be fighting for my life.

_From princess to savage._

"All right, let's send Fernando in," one of the prep member says and the other murmur the agreement.

They all leave and I stare at the wall for a few seconds before the door opens. I turn around to see the most normal person I've seen in the Capitol. Fernando has nice black hair and tan skin. He's handsome, but not unnaturally. He still looks human.

"Hello Nan," he says to me.

Self defense kicks in and I blurt out," How do you know my name?"

Fernando takes a seat and chuckles. "Well, Nan, you've been on T.V. for the past day and a half. Anyway, I have something prepared for you; just close your eyes... I want to surprise you."

I glare at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you when you close your eyes," he chuckles. I slowly close my eyes and wait.

I hear footsteps leaving and then walking back in. "All right, take off your robe," he says and I cautiously slip my robe off. "Now put your arms above your head." I do and the outfit slips on. I clutch my token a turquoise stone necklace before opening my eyes. I gasp. I'm in a black flowing dress and have wings on my back. I look like a fairy, but...

"What does this have to do with math?" I ask him. At this he smiles before answering. He pulls out a button and clicks it.

"Look again," he says.

I look down again and now the black fabric has glowing mathematical systems on it. I trace the symbol pi on my stomach.

"Wait, one more thing," he says. He pulls out a crown and slips it on my head. I notice it's made of factorial shapes. It slips perfectly around my hair.

"It's beautiful," I say to him, but I realize that now I have to see the Capitol.

And that'll be less than pretty.

**Isiah Kelsey District Six POV:**

I step on to the chariot and take a deep breath. This is what I've prepared for, isn't it? I mean, I've been training sticks for forever and can probably beat most kids in a sword fight.

Yes, this is what I've prepared. You need to get back to your girls. Think about how Elena and Genie would feel if you died. Actually, since they're three and five they probably won't remember me. I shake that thought out of my head. I can't die.

If I did my family would fail. I mean, I've been caring for Elena and Genie for their whole lives and am the main money taker besides my mom's small job of a housekeeper to one of the best mathematicians in the District, Riley Weatherall.

It's a huge coincidence that Nan's mom is the person who pays my mom, (pretty badly on that subject.) I know I shouldn't but I'm mad at Nan's mom for not giving us enough money. Being mad at Nan's mom makes me want to take it out on Nan. I want to kill her... but I don't want to kill anyone.

"Isiah," I hear a voice say. I jerk around and see Nan standing there. My heart immediately softens. I can't kill Nan. She's too sweet and innocent. With her princess outfit she looks just like one of my younger sisters.

I notice her outfit is pretty similar to mine. I have a black shirt and pants with glowing mathematical symbols. I have a rainbow crown like Nan's and have a rainbow staff with a multiplication symbol engraved on it.

I'm so lost in my thoughts that I don't notice the chariot jerking forward. I finally glance around when I hear the crowd going wild. I don't know what to do so I just smile and wave. I look over and see Nan blowing kisses and smiling sweetly. If she can do that I can do something better. I glance around at the other tributes and see the District Seven boy flexing his muscles and I copy him. When the screams start to get louder I flex both and get into a fighting position. I'm actually enjoy myself when President Hayd walks up to the podium. The Chariots stop and he starts his speech. I tune it out and examine my opponents.

The District One boy looks to tough to take. He has strong muscles and looks like he's trained ever since he could hold a knife.

The girl doesn't look as strong as the guy but she has an evil look in her eye. She looks like she can kill in a moment's notice. I'm not going to cross her.

The District Two tributes are average careers and the District Three tributes are average tributes. District Four looks vicious and Five and Six normal.

The District Seven girl is normal and the guy is built like an ox. District Nine looks like average tributes. District Ten looks weak and the District Eleven girl looks the same.

The guy from Eleven is probably the most scary yet. He carries himself with a superior air. He looks like he can kill and knows how to do it.

District Twelve is nothing after District Eleven and the girl is so tiny.

The chariots lurch forward again and I'm slowly pulled into the training room.

And now it's time to train to kill.

* * *

How was it? Send in a review and let me know. We've gotten so much I wouldn't be surprised if we hit 200 in the next few chapters.

-Kid on FanFiction


	11. District Seven Chariot Ride

All right, I'm finally back! So so so so so sorry for the long delay, but I'm starting school up, so it will take a while longer to update. Hopefully not this long though!

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games!

* * *

**

**Abigale Haynsworth District Seven POV:**

I throw open the doors to the prep room and enter the area. I spot the three Capitol workers that will be preparing me and I glare at them, daring them to do their worst. After what the Capitol put me through, I figured that it does not deserve my respect.

A few years ago my sister entered the Hunger Games. I was always the wild and crazy one whereas Marley was the perfect child and couldn't kill. She joined the careers, hoping that they could protect her, but when the tributes from Ten ambushed they took her life. Images of Marley laying dead appear as I close my eyes. I watch again and again as the knife enters her body. She screams and-

I snap back to reality and see one of the stylists crying in the corner. Apparently she buckled under my stare. I have to try hard not to feel satisfied.

"Are you guys going to prepare me or are you going to stand there by idiots?" I snap at them. The put their heads down and walk over to me.

They ask me to raise my hands and I do. They slip off my shirt and my undershirt before doing the same with my bottom half. When I'm finally naked they shove me into the bath and start to scrub me.

"So... how's it like in District Seven?" they say, trying to start small talk. They should know better.

"Well, I work in the only slaughter house in District Seven. So, I kill the animals and sell them to a butcher shop. Sounds fun, eh?" I snap at them.

They're eyes get wide with shock so they switch the subject.

"It was brave of you to volunteer for... was that you're sister?"

"No!" I yelp at them. "My sister was killed by the Capitol in a horrible game-the game that I'm about ready to play. The person I volunteered for was my best friend!"

"You would die for your best friend?" they gasp.

"Yeah," I say back. "Unlike you _people_ in the Capitol."

That ends our conversation as the ladies go back to working on me. After they wash me they pull me out and have me lay down on the table. I wonder what they're going to do when something sticks to my back. I'm about to ask what that is when it's yanked off, taking my hair with it. I gasp and jump up.

"What the hell?" I shout. I'm protesting but they manage to get me back onto the table. They keep on doing this to me until I don't have a single hair left on my body.

I groan when I finally get up. My back is now stiff and the top of my skin aching, so I don't really pay attention as one of them pull my hair back into a tight bun.

"We'll go grab the stylist and he'll be here in a second, okay?" one of them asks and I just give her a tight nod.

When they leave I walk over and pull on a robe and sit down. A few seconds later a man with bizarre red hair walks in. I groan... with him I'm a tree for sure.

"Take the robe off," he immediately orders me.

_I hate when people order me around._

"Why?" I snap back.

"Because I need to examine you. Now take it off," he growls.

I can tell I'm gonna have no luck with him so I slip my robe off yet again. He slowly circles me and I can't help but try to turn away. All I get is a quick turn around again.

He mutters random facts about how I look while walking. "Nice blond hair. I like the curl; the icy blue eyes will add a nice touch. She looks pretty enough."

_Blond hair? _I wonder, I haven't had blond hair for a few years. I've dyed it ever since Marley died.

I look in the mirror and I see an old me staring back at me. The me that looked like Marley.

I am starting to get some of my curl back and my hair is truly blond. All that remains of the black is little specks.

That damn Prep Team must have washed the dye out.

I silently groan as my stylist hurries me into a larger room. This room is much livelier so I plop myself onto the couch. The stylist mutters something about going to get my outfit and hurries out of the room. I pay no attention to him and just stare off into blank space.

I am counting the specks of dust in the air when the stylist comes back in. I walk over to him and throw of my robe for a third time and wait for him to dress me as all stylists do. Unfortunately this dude is an ass and he snaps his fingers and a few Avox's rush in and open up the outfit. I pay no attention to what they put onto me. I just tap my foot and wait for them to be done. Finally they step back and I glance into the mirror.

In the mirror I don't see me. I see a beautiful girl that definitely takes advantage of it. I have a peacock feather bra on that straps back. There are loops leading down that exposes as much of me as possible. At the last possible second a skirt comes in. It's also made of peacock feathers. My legs are bare and it leads down in three inch high heels.

All I know is that I feel like a freakin' hooker.

And I hate it.

**Enoch Adams District 7:**

I groan when I see Abigale. She looks fucking amazing. I mean she's a peacock stripper while I'm a tree. Fair, right?

She smiles at me and I smile back for a second then I snap a scowl back on. Why do I have to see the best of everyone? Why can't I be like a fuckin' monster, not just look like one? Because that's what it takes to win at this game. You have to be a monster.

I snap out of it as the chariot lurches forward. I stare ahead, refusing to look at my district partner. Somehow she seems different. Why?

I spare a glance at her and immediately realized what it is. Her hair is now blond and curly... when I saw it last it was pitch black and straight. What the hell?

I can't help but ask," What happened to your hair?"

She looks at me like she can't believe that I'm talking to her. Finally she replies," The stupid stylists washed the dye out of it. It looks horrible, right?"

"No, it looks better in my opinion," I reply, starting to let my guard down for a few minutes.

"Well I didn't ask you for your opinion," she snaps at me. "If I win it's going straight back to normal!"

"Sorry," I mutter under my breath and immediately pull my guard back up.

I had good timing since we're just reaching the Capitol.

As soon as we enter we're greeted by a crowd. The screams catch me off guard but I quickly recover and put on a scowl. I start to examine tributes out of the corner of my eye and compose a mental list:

District One: Both more exposed than Abigale.

District Two: Beasts with toga's. Nothing more than that.

District Three: Nothing special.

District Four: Girl is freaky, even as a mermaid.

District Five: Nothing special.

District Six: Nothing special.

District Eight: Cool color changing robes.

District Nine: Nice tribal designs.

District Ten: Cowboys.

District Eleven: The guy is a freaky farmer who seriously looks like he's going to attach the sheaf of wheat which happens to be his district partner.

District Twelve: Wimpy little girl and average guy. Nothin' more, nothin' less.

I look up and see President Hayd and realize that I've already wasted half of his boring speech without even knowing it. Awesome, I smile. The rest of the speech goes by quickly and soon we are pulled into the large training center.

When we get in I hop off and walk right past Abigale because if she's gonna be a bitch to me then I'm going to be just as rude right back at her.

So when it comes to it I won't hesitate to kill her.

* * *

How was it? Good? Bad? Review and we might reach 200!

Also I have forgotten to mention that the prices for sponsor money will get higher as the Games go on so keep that in mind as you're saving up.

-Kid on FanFiction


	12. District Eight Chariot Ride

Super sorry that this is late! I am so busy now! Anyway, the contest for guessing the theme of the arena is still on!

**Disclaimer: I do not own the stinking Hunger Games!**

**

* * *

Rosalyn Gambini District 8 POV:**

I walk into the room and look around. In the corner a few capitol ladies are chatting, but they turn to look at me as the door slams shut.

"I assume you're our tribute?" one says and I can hear something in her voice... disappointment?

"Yeah," I reply. "I'm the one."

"Oh," they say, before turning around and putting their heads back together. They are whispering but I can still hear them.

"What are we going to do about that scar?" is the main thing that pops up. At that my hand immediately flies up to the scar that runs from my right eye to my chin. I push in and feel the depth of the cut.

"Hey," I speak up. "Are you going to worry about what you can't fix or are you going to fix what you can?"

"What?" one says, they're voice slurred with ignorance.

"Never mind," I groan.

"Oh," they say and turn back to they're huddle. I groan again before walking over and tapping them on the backs.

"Can you like... you know, style me?" I ask, an edge of annoyance starting to creep into my voice.

"Oh," they gasp, like they just now realized their job, "Of course."

"Thanks," I say sarcastically, but they don't get it and smile and say that they're welcome.

Before I know it they have stripped every piece of clothing on my body off and are messing with me everywhere. I am soaped down and washed off in the bath. They shampoo me with various shampoos. Next I go through a very painful procedure called waxing. They stick some tool onto me and when they yank it off it takes all my hair in that area. When they are done my once shaggy eyebrows are now straight line.

Next, they rub me with all sorts of lotion and stuff on me and eventually I smell like a fruit basket. They fix my hair up and finally say that they are done. I look in the mirror to examine my body and I must admit, I look good. My thick, curly black hair is piled on my shoulders and my olive skin is almost glowing. Since I'm naked I can see that whatever they rubbed on me it brought out my curves. When I get my clothes on it will look more natural, I think. There's only one thing that's nagging me, though. My scar.

"We need to do something with her scar," one of the stylists says, as if reading my mind. They bicker again for a few minutes before finally pulling out this powder. The dab it on my face and I turn back to the mirror to see the result.

My scar is now a faded line rather than deep cut. No one would think it's as bad as it really is with all of this make-up on. I breathe a sigh of relief. Ever since the wolf got me I've never been one for beauty... but if you're going to catch the Capitol's eye you need to be pretty.

"That's better," the stylists all say together. I feel the urge to giggle because they kind of chanted it similar to how my class chanted the Panem anthem in grade school.

"Let's send in Jose," they agree, before turning and leaving me.

I wait for what feels like forever when a man comes in. He has flaming red hair and very pale skin.

"Hello," he says and I nod back at him. "I am Jose."

"And I am-"

"Rosalyn," Jose finishes. You've been on the news for a few days now, he says smiling. "Anyway, let's get started. Can you stand up there?"

He points at a platform a few feet to my right. I walk over and stand on it. "I see the prep team hasn't gotten you a robe which is fine, because I need to see you anyway," Jose mutters to himself. "All right... I'll need you to face me."

I turn to face him, feeling vulnerable as his eyes scope out every part of my body. "Turn," he orders and I turn around for him to see my back side. This continues for a few minutes before he finally gives me the okay to put my robe on.

Jose leads me into the other room before rushing out to get my outfit.

"Here is the masterpiece," Jose says, rushing back in. I see him spinning a wool, purple dress... wait no a silk red, wait no... It's changing fabrics. And it's changing color. My eyes are starting to hurt looking at the dress, but I can't turn my eyes away.

It's beautiful.

**Adam Thompson District 8 POV:**

I've never seen a District Eight outfit like this before. I mean, I'm on the chariot and I'm still marveling over it.

I watch as Rosalyn hops onto the chariot and smirks at me. I don't know why, but then I look down at my outfit and its color has turned to pink. I feel my cheeks turn the color of my outfit from embarrassment. I mean pink? Even for the Capitol that's lame.

I let a big breath out as the outfit turns back to blue. After what seems like forever the chariot lurches forward.

We near large, golden gates, and when open we enter the Capitol. I feel like I'm being hit by a sea of sound because how many yells there are. Each way I turn there's Capitol people screaming out their favorites names. I feel like I'm a horse being bet on for a race.

"How'd you get your scar?" I ask as a first attempt to get to know Rosalyn.

"What's it to you?" she shoots back, glaring.

_Okay, different approach, _I think to myself.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to," I tell her, trying to pull off the innocent guy trick.

"You know that wolf that broke into the District a few years ago?" she asks, her eyes softening. "Well it mauled my face before the peacekeeper shot it."

"Oh, sorry," I say, smiling at the fact the trick actually worked.

"What's your family like?" she asks me kind of randomly.

"Well, I have a mom named Julie, a dad named William, and a sister named Bree," I reply. "Just an average family."

"Cool," Rosalyn says, nodding her head.

The chariots stop and I turn around to see the president standing on a platform. He clears his throat and begins his speech.

To start off he talks about how these games are going to be the best yet. He nods to Scarlet saying that if you win you could turn out like her. Yay... if you win you get to be a freakin' lunatic.

The president goes on to talk about how the betting starts soon, but as soon as I hear that I put up a mental wall that separates me from the speech. I'd rather not be talked about like I'm a cow waiting to be slaughtered.

To distract myself I do a quick look over of the tributes. The careers are normal, kick-ass careers. Districts Five through Seven are normal. District Nine looks like they have a few tough guys. District Ten looks wimpy. The District Eleven guy looks like a career, and District Twelve is a couple of wimps.

I almost fall down when the chariot jolts forward again, toward the Training Center. I manage to balance myself and glance up at the intimidating building.

I gulp and think, _Adam, you're doing this for Bree. You got to get home for your sis'._

_

* * *

_How was it? I was in a hurry, I'm pretty tired, and this is unbeta-ed since I wanted to get it up so sorry if it's bad.

Here's the big question and you have some choices.

1.) Do you want me to do all four district POV for training, then a Private Session and interview chapter.

2.) Do you want me to do 9, 10, and 11 for training and 12 for a Private Session then an interview separate.

3.) Do 9 and 10 on training, 11 for Private Session, and 12 for Interviews.

Review even if you don't have a preference!


	13. District Nine Training

I'm finally back! It shouldn't take that long to update again, so thanks for waiting. Anyway, here's District 9.

**Disclaimer: I don't own them.

* * *

**

**Fire Cutt District 9 POV:**

I type my foot on the elevator, ready to start training. I swear to god this arena could be the best thing that ever happened to me. I mean, my dad didn't pay attention to me at the orphanage, and didn't even visit me before Burny died. Finally when Burny did die he picked me up because he was "lonely" and when we got back he just went back to his damn alcohol. Maybe he finally is noticing me, but I highly doubt it... Five bucks says he's making love to his liquor cabinet.

Finally, the doors to the elevator open and I step out and get a glance of my surroundings. Around the room there are various training activities such as weight lifting, spear throwing, shelter building, and so on. I look over at my district partner who seems to be staring down the knives, but reluctantly turns over to the spears. I decide to follow her lead and take a chance on this weapon.

I walk over and grab a long skinny spear, the point is deadly and I smile. I walk back to the line, pull my arm back, and am about to sling it forward when I hear a, "Hey, you!" from behind me.

I turn to see my district partner, who is about an inch shorter than me, but still tall, is tan with nice curves, and has straight, pitch black hair that goes to her waist. I roll my eyes at her and turn back, I focus on the small red part of the target when she snaps, "I'm talkin' to you!"

"What do you want," I yell, spinning around.

"Easy there," she says, smirking at me. "All I want is a friendly competition."

"What do you mean," I reply, ready to take whatever the offer was. I love to compete... especially if there's a bet involved. I won tons of things from the other kids at the orphanage.

"We each get ten throws, whoever hits the target the most times wins. If we hit the same it comes down to the most bulls-eyes. You in?" she says, staring at me as if she's already won.

"Deal," I say, smirking and motioning for her to throw. She takes a step back and slings her arm forward. The spear falls a few feet in front of the target. I chuckle to myself as her face creases up with frustration.

I now take my turn, pulling back and throwing. I watch the spear fly forward and embed itself a few inches into the bulls-eye.

The girl, Luney or Luna or something like that takes the next throw. The spear gets far enough this time, but is about eight feet wide to the right. I throw and hit the bull's-eye... again.

"Not lookin' that confident now, are you?" I ask, laughing at her. She glares, but shrugs it off and throws another spear. This one hits a dummy three places over. I can't help but laugh.

She turns to me, her eyes flaming. "Wow," I mock, "You're _so _good."

"You better shut up, or else," she warns, walking up into my face.

"Or else what?" I say, raising eyebrows at her. I smirk and turn my head to the side, not paying attention to her.

All of a sudden my head snaps back and I fall on the floor. I look up to see her standing triumphantly above me. A sudden anger bursts threw me and I grab the spear on the ground and swipe her legs with it. I yelp with triumph as she hits the ground and I get up. She's almost on her feet when my first punch hits her. She groans backwards in pain as my fist goes collides with her stomach. She doubles over in pain before spinning around, and her foot collides with my chest. As I fall I see the rest of the tributes have gathered around us. I groan, but get up and pick up the spear. I look and see her holding a knife in throwing position, staring at me intently. I smirk and tease, "If you're twice as good with that as you are with a spear you might be able to only miss by five feet this time."

She glares, pulls back the knife and lets it release just as I throw my spear. The knife impales itself in the wall next to my head and the spear misses by about a foot. We're both reaching for our next weapon when a voice shouts, "Break it up! Everybody, get back to training!"

We all turn and see the head game maker staring knives at us. I glare one last time at Luna, before turning away to head to the swords.

**Luna Night District 9 POV:**

That son of a bitch! He thinks that he can just walk all over me, but I'll show him. In the arena he's dead. Even if I die in the bloodbath I'm pulling him down with me. I'll hit him with a knife to the leg, so I can torture him before I kill him. I can rip off his limbs, I can...

"Excuse me," a deep voice says.

"What do you want?" I snap, turning around and finding myself face to face with the boy from district one.

"Well, I was wondering if you'd join my alliance... I'm Strike, by the way?" he says, sticking out his hand.

"You mean you want me to join the careers," I ask, disgust in my tone.

"No," he says, "You see, I'm starting an alliance... the non-vicious careers, you could say. People who are not just cared about killing, but are still skilled. Like, for instance I can use almost any weapon well, but don't know survival skills, whereas Ness here can survive." He jerks his thumb back to a slim girl with dirty blond hair, she nods and then returns to looking at the ground. "And Giovanni is a hell of a trident thrower. I can see how good you are with those knives, so I want you to help me kick some career ass."

I smile and say, "I'm in."

"Great, so is you're strategy to show your talents or... well, I guess that doesn't really matter now, does it. I mean, after that show over there you'll have a ton of people wanting to take out "the crazy knife girl" early," the blond haired kid, Giovanni, says, speaking for the first time.

I laugh and smile. "So, what's your main weapon?" I ask, nodding to Ness.

"Blades," she says. "Swords, knives, and daggers. I'm not as good with knives as you are, but I'm pretty good."

"I'll spar in swords with you," I say, raising my eyebrows at her, playfully daring her to accept.

"You're on," she says, smiling. We walk off to the swords, her grabbing a long, skinny one and me a short flat one. We start to circle each other, waiting for the first move to be made, finally I swing forward. In a flash her sword has caught my blade and twisted it from my hand. She swings playfully at me and when I jump back she kicks the blade away from my reach. I think fast and jump back, grabbing two daggers from the pile of sparring weapons.

Ness smiles at me and grabs a club and advances. I swing at her with my first dagger, but she jumps back. She feints a swing with her club and swipes my legs with her club. A fall to the ground and feel one of my daggers leave my hand. I'm about to jump up when I see Ness standing over me, her sword pointing at my neck.

"Kill," she says, smiling, before reaching down to help me up. I laugh and let her help me.

"You're not that bad with a sword," I tell her, brushing my legs from the dust on the floor.

"Well, it is my best weapon," she says.

I'm about to reply when the bell rings for lunch.


	14. District Ten Training

I'm back and am going to update regularly again. If you review this chappie I'll give you an extra 300 just for stickin' with me! Anyway, I give a shout out the mockingjay 411 for finally guessing the arena idea! Ancient Egypt!

Disclaimed!

* * *

**Lanzus McNair District 10 POV:**

I slowly get up and realize that it's already day two of Training. I need to make some allies quick, maybe join in with someone weak. That would add on to the "don't kill me, I'm not actually good at anything" act I'm trying to pull off.

I yawn and put on my training clothes before heading toward the elevator. Just as the elevator is about to close a hand pops in to stop it. I glance up as my district partner, Lira I think, comes walking in.

"Nice day to be prepared for our deaths," I comment. I look over and see that she didn't find that funny. I quickly glance away from the knives that were staring into my eyes.

The elevator comes to a stop and I hurry out of the elevator. I'm now in the training room, looking at swords, knives, axes, and an occasional Scarlet.

I just pass those by though. The one thing that I am set on is an ally. I do another scan and make mental notes as I scan the other districts:

District One: Tough

District Two: Tough

District Three: Bingo.

I see the girl walk over to a couple of friends and see that it's a no go, but the boy is just standing there staring at his feet, which, when I think about it, probably looks a lot like what I'm doing. He is tall and muscular, so I know he's physically capable, just not mentally capable, so I walk over to him.

"Hey, you," I say, looking at District Three.

"Yeah," he says quietly.

"Do you want to be an ally with me?" I ask awkwardly, wondering how to say that.

"Sure," he says in the same quiet voice. "I just don't want to die."

"And that's why we should team up," I say, rolling my eyes. So I picked the twelve-year-old that is just really, really, tall. "What's your best weapon?" I ask him.

He turns away for a second, but I adjust my head so I can barely see him. In that second his expression changes from scared to evil.

"Need two, need two," he mutters under his breath. His voice is not at all the way it was a few seconds ago.

"Are you okay?" I ask, worried.

"Oh yeah," he says, scared voice and expression back. "I'm fine, and my best weapon is the Scarlet."

I shrug the last moment off in a second and quickly say, "All right, let's go check you out."

We jog over towards the Scarlet and he slowly picks it up. He swings it around a few times before he has to let it drop.

"It's so heavy," he groans.

_Damn. Is the Scarlet really that heavy?_

I walk over and pick it up. I swing it around a few times and I feel fine.

"Are you sure it's too heavy for you?" I ask, hoping that my disbelief doesn't show.

"Yes," he says quietly, staring at the ground as I try to swallow the doubt that creeps up my side.

"Well, I'm sure we can find-"

"Why don't we find more allies?" he cuts in, still doing his strange stare at the ground thing.

"Okay," I say confused, "but why?"

"Well, I'm no good, and you're no good… we need someone," he reasons.

"Yeah, you're right," I say realizing that this kid has actually given us an idea we could use.

"Oh, by the way, I'm Holden," he says giving me a large smile.

"And I'm Lanzus," I respond, returning the favor.

District 10 Lyra Kirden POV:

That dumb ass Lanzus is going to get his butt kicked for making that comment on us being "shipped off to our deaths."

Just like my sister being shipped off to her torture, not her death. Oh no, the careers wouldn't just kill her. They cut her eyes out, ripped off her fingernails, and whipped her. It was an hour before they finally gave her mercy by shoving a thirteen-inch dagger into what was left of her.

I still remember her screams as they tortured her before they finally became whimpers.

I feel a hand touch my back and I jerk around.

"Are you all right?" a deep male voice asks. I don't know who it is, because my eyes are all foggy. I wonder what that is.

"What do you mean?" I snap in the main direction of the person.

"Well you are crying like hell."

I feel my cheeks and realize they are soaked. I wipe off my eyes and say," Yeah, so."

"Well," he says, cheeks turning red," I was just wondering if you're okay. I mean-"

_Wait,_I think, tuning him out,_this is district One… the same district that killed my…_

I scream and lunge at him, catching him by surprise and sending us both tumbling to the ground. I reach for my weapon, before realizing I don't have one. Before I can reach back to punch him two people are on me. I try to shake them off. I turn around and see a boy and a girl. I'm pretty sure the boy is District Four and the girl is District Five. I look back behind them and also see another girl who is just standing there with her arms crossed. I guess she isn't quite as loyal to their posse yet.

"What are you staring at?" she snaps at me.

_Bitch,_immediately pops into my head.

Then I realize that this is District One, shouldn't he be with the careers.

"What the hell are you doing with these people?" I force out.

"What do you mean?" he replies, staring at me in confusion.

"Aren't you a frickin' career?" I asked, more pissed than I should be about him not knowing.

"Oh, right," he says, looking down before coming back up glaring. "Screw that stuff. I didn't volunteer to go all crazy with killing. I went and volunteered to honor my sister. You know, Lies; she was killed by that damn Scarlet that everyone loves."

I look down, before looking up again. "Your sister?"

"Yeah, why?" he says obviously pissed.

"My sister died in the games too. And sorry I jumped you but can you please call your followers off," I say, shrugging my shoulders toward them. That earns me an elbow in the back from District Five.

"We've not his followers, we're his friends. A word you probably have never heard of," she growls at me before District Four puts a hand on her shoulder.

"Cool it, Ness," he tells her, letting go of me.

Ness nods at him quietly before smiling at him softly and letting go.

"Now, would you like to join our alliance?" Strike asks coolly. Ness jumps forward in protest but Giovanni grabs her arm and silences her.

"Why the hell would I join you freaks?" I ask.

"Because we want to kill the careers."

* * *

BTW, I need a cool penname to go by... any ideas!

-Kid


	15. District Eleven Private Training

Sorry... it isn't long but it is an update

Disclaimed!

* * *

**James Gardener District 11:**

Private Training:

I wait anxiously as districts 1, 2, and 4 go in to their sessions, but everyone else I don't pay any attention to. I mean, what chance do they have compared to me… I can take them all down. And after words I can finally sit on my ass and not worry about peace keepers chasing me down for stealing the orchards.

"District Eleven boy!" the name caller person or whatever shouts at me. I hop up, smiling confidently before jogging of towards the training room. When I get in there about ten judges are sitting on a tall table drinking wine and eating pork. The person at the head of the table nods towards me and makes a "continue" kind of motion.

I smile and run over and grab a compound bow. I test the string and when I see its good I pluck in an arrow. I draw it back and take careful aim. I release and it thuds into the bulls-eye. I then shoot another one which impales itself into the shaft of the first arrow.

"Damn!" I hear a gamemaker mutter and I smirk. I draw up a sword, swing it a few times and then set it back down.

_Time to get really impressive._

I run over and jump onto the pull-up bars and swing back and forth, jumping from one pull-up bar to the next. I finally release and grab my bow before turning and shooting a dummy in the forehead.

"Kill," I turn around and say triumphantly to the head gamemaker.

He nods and as I leave I see his mouth drop open out of the corner of my eye.

That's the way I do it.

**Amaranth Carter District Eleven:**

I walk cautiously into the training room… or center… whatever. The head gamemaker gives me a nod of his head so I cautiously walk over and pick up a sickle.

"Can I have a training partner?" I ask, staring at the gamemaker.

"Sure… Brock?" he calls.

A giant lumbering man comes in, but he bows at the feet of the gamemaker.

"Take a sword Brock… you will be fighting this girl," he nods and goes and picks up a heavy looking sword.

I take my fighting stance before charging the large man. He takes a large swing at me that I roll under. With the flat of the blade I slap his hand and he drops the sword. I try to kick it away but because it's almost as big as I am all I get is a bruised foot.

I'm sure I must have been a sight… hopping up and down on one foot while pointing my sword at a guy like seven feet tall and muttering, "Kill."

The gamemaker chuckles and sends in another opponent. This is a slim women who picks a dangerous looking axe.

"Whoa-" I start… "That is not-"

I'm cut off by a awe swinging towards me. I dodge it before gritting my teeth and finishing with, "-fair."

I swing at her but my blade falls short thanks to that cursed axe. She swings the axe towards my leg and catches my foot and sending me to the ground. She's about to point her axe at my neck to end it when I leap op and grab the pull-up bar before swinging my legs and catching her in the windpipe. She tumbles to the ground making retching noises…

"Kill."

District 1:

Strike Kaminic: 9

Brianna (don't call me anything but Bree) Cameron: 10

District 2:

Milo Exacalibur: 9

Ella Deeps: 8

District 3:

Holden Garth: 4

Belladonna Cauthen: 7

District 4:

Giovannie Vicinno: 9

Renia Nomin: 10

District 5:

Knox Keller: 7

Ness Redfen: 8

District 6:

Isiah Kelsey: 7

Nan Weatherall: 7

District 7:

Enoch Adams: 8

Abigale Haysworth: 6

District 8:

Rosalyn Gambini: 8

Adam Thompson: 5

District 9:

Fire Cutt: 9

Luna Night: 9

District 10:

Lanzus McNair: 7

Lyra Kirden: 8

District 11:

James Gardener: 9

Amaranth Carter: 8

District 12:

Casper Dwells: 8

Lux Nightfall: 9

**Reaction for James:**

I stare up at the screen… waiting… and waiting. Finally my picture pops up with a 9 underneath it.

"Dammit!" I curse. "I didn't get the best score."

"James… James… calm down," our escort says, but I turn around and punch the wall.\

**Amaranth's reaction:**

That dumb-ass James punched the wall… now he gets a big fat bruise on his hands for the reaping.

My picture pops up on the screen with an eight underneath it…

"Great job Amaranth… an eight is great!" our escort says all to cheerfully.

"Like I care…" I mutter under my breath. "Twenty-three of us are dead anyway."

* * *

And that's the training... now for interviews and then to the games... SO CLOSE!

-Scriptum Haedus


	16. District Twelve Interviews

**NOTICE: IF YOU ARE A FAN OF THESE STORIES GO TO http:/forum. fanfiction. net/forum/The_118th_Hunger_Games/85400/ TO GET TO THE NEW 118TH FORUM! MAKE SURE TO TAKE AWAY SPACES!**

I decided to give District 11 a part of the interviews because their chap was so short.

* * *

**District 11 James Gardener POV:**

I look down at my dark brown pants and sky blue poet shirt… I look amazingly stupid. As in I look like the one who dresses all fancy, not the one that is supposed to kick some ass. I look up and see that District One girl is up. She has a midnight blue dress that drops to her mid-thigh. She has a strut to her that makes me want to give a whistle.

"Hello Brianna," Julian Flickerman starts, but immediately is cut off by Bree.

"Don't you dare call me anything but Bree," she snaps at him. I chuckle to myself, before toning out the rest of the conversation… I have this time to plan out my interview. I mean, I did talk to my mentor, but who wants to listen to him go on forever. I mainly just answered his questions with "Yeah," "Sure," and "I'll think about that one."

So, I can go after it like the bloodthirsty killers, but then the careers will want me… so put a line threw that one.

Two, I can go for the sweet boy, but then no one will be scared of me. Nope.

Three, I can go in as the kid that wants to get home, but I don't give a damn about home, so no again.

I look up real quick to see who they're on and I see that they're already to District Nine boy… Shit!

"Yep, my brother died in the game last year… but I don't give a crap. I didn't even know my brother. I'm going to win these games for me, not for him," Fire or whatever says just as the buzzer rings.

"District Nine girl!" Julian calls as bite my lip.

I need a friekin' strategy!

**District 11 Amaranth Carter POV:**

I've never worn anything like this! This dress's silk is so soft and rich, and the pattern is so beautiful. With flowers flowing down the side of it I feel like I'm actually pretty.

I turn my head to see my dumb district partner go up to be interviewed. I mean how stupid is punching a wall right before the games. He has a bruise running all the way up my knuckles now.

"Hello… James, right?" Julian asks.

"Yeah, and you better learn it fast for you are staring at the soon to be victor of the 118th Hunger Games," James replies. I can feel his confidence from here.

"So, you think you can win? Well, a nine certainly is impressive!"

"Not good enough," James snaps, fuming. "In the Hunger Games you need to be the best. If you aren't I have to words for you. 'You're dead.'"

"Well, how do you think that you can improve," Flickerman asked, sounding interested.

"No, I don't think I have to improve, I think those judges have to learn how to judge right. I obviously deserved at least an eleven."

There's a gasp from the crowd as the buzzer goes off. James smiles and walks back to his seat. I wipe off the sweat on my hands before walking nervously up to the couch.

"Hello, Amaranth…" Julian says to me kindly.

"Hi," I say quietly.

"So, do you have any nicknames?" he asks, trying to start a conversation. " I mean your name is rather long."

"No," I say. As soon as I saw all of these people I immediately forgot everything my mentor told me.

"Okay, so you got an 8 in training. That is quite impressive for a girl your size. Any secrets?"

"No," I reply quietly. "I just swung knives and did some other stuff…" I trail off realizing I shouldn't give away anything big.

"Like what else," he asks a gleam in his eye.

I'm trying to think of something to say when the buzzer saves my life.

**Casper Dwells District Twelve POV:**

Wow! That boy from Eleven is pretty dang cocky… I mean, come on! The girl is kind of sweet though. She looks like she can't be older than thirteen. Now, those are the kids who really don't deserve to be here.

"District Twelve boy?" Julian calls out and I quickly hop up. Lots of the girls in the crowd give "oooh's" as they see me come up. I roll my eyes and look down once again at my practically see-through T-shirt. My damn stylist!

"Hello Casper," Julian says with a smile.

"What's up?" I respond, before realizing that's probably not something that makes me look good.

"Well, what we want to know is what's up with you," he says, pointing his finger at me. "Well, for one, the ladies seem to love you. Isn't that right girls?"

Lots of "I love you Casper's" came from the crowd. I even heard a few "Will you marry me's?"

"Yeah, I guess," I reply, shrugging my shoulders.

"Well, you got an eight," Julian points out. "That's a good score, don't get me wrong. But how does it feel to be outdone by a twelve year old?"

"What?" I ask, before realizing he's talking to me about Lux's nine.

"I mean, she could be another Annie, but still. She's twelve and you're eighteen. What do you think that shows about the games?"

"It could mean everything's backwards this year," I say, trying to get the crowd to laugh. Julian helps me out by chuckling extremely loud.

"Yes, it could," he says, wiping a tear from his eye. "So, what about your family?"

"I have the sweetest little sister in the world," I start off, knowing this is where I can get people to like me. "She is twelve and is now eligible for the reaping… which gives me a heart attack."

_And it's you that make her eligible._

"I have an older brother is very similar to me. We come from the seam and are very poor. I have to work in the mines to afford food. I know that you think that is unthinkable, but in the districts it's life."

The buzzer goes off as I finish. The ladies give one more holler as I hop off the stage.

**Lux Nightfall District 12 POV:**

That dumb-ass Casper has no idea what's going to hit him. If the Capitol thought Annie was bad wait until they see a load of L-U-X.

Unfortunately, I am supposed to follow what my mentor said and play it quiet. Be the innocent little twelve year old. Casper gets off the couch and heads back on over. I shoot him a glare, but when he shoots me a quizzical look I replace it with a sweet little smile.

I get up and walk over to the couch, smiling softly at the crowd.

"So, Lux, how's district Twelve for you?" Julian asks.

"Oh, fine," I reply. "The people are all pretty nice there."

"Well, you got a nine in training. That's quite impressive. Not even the impressive Annie from last year got that!"

"Well, I just got lucky," I say. "I mean, maybe the judges feel bad for me. I mean I'm basically for sure going to die."

"Don't count yourself out yet," Julian says to me. "You may be more capable than you think."

_I'm more capable than all of you think._

"Well, what weapons are you good at?"

"I'm not great at anything really," I say quietly.

_Except knives, daggers, bows, and small swords._

"Can you climb well?" he asks, trying to find something I'm good at.

"Not really."

_I can only climb a tall oak tree in a minute._

"Are you fast?" he asks. At this point even he is unsure if I'm good at anything.

"You could say so," I reply with a little smile.

_The only problem is that I've never actually beaten any of the kids at my school in a race._

"So, what did you do in your Private Training Session?"

"I ran around some, I did some camouflage, I sorted some berries," I say, trying to think of more things I could of done. I really threw knives, shot bows, and fought with a dagger. "Oh yeah, and I built a fire. That's about all."

"Thank you Lux, it was a pleasure meeting you," he says as the buzzer goes off.

_Oh, don't worry… we'll meet again. When I'm victor._

_

* * *

_GO TO THE FORUM!

-Haedus


	17. Sphinx

Arena time! Visit the forum... It's important now that we're in the arena... and count up that sponsor money. Anyway... Important notice. You can now send in a review with a betting form like this:

Tribute you bet on to get into the final 8:

How much money you bet (if they don't get there you lose the money/if they do, that money doubles):

**Disclaimed!**

**Renia Nomin District 4 POV:**

I'm ready… I want to step off this dumb metal plate and get my glory. I mean, I can just picture myself standing as a victor. Finally I feel the hovercraft lowering me down. I look at my outfit one more time.

The dark brown pants and long sleeve shirt are so light that I hardly even know I know I'm wearing them. I also have a jacket and some brown boots with bumps on them. In fact, the outfit would be fine if it didn't come with the large sun hat. I mean come on.

I finally get dropped down and I realize why I have the hat. The sun is blinding… literally. When my eyes adjust to the light I see where I'm standing. There is sand everywhere, but the thing that really catches my eye is the pyramid. There is a moat surrounding it. And I see that they didn't make the moat all the way around. It is cut off on the on both sides of the pyramid. I judge how long it will take me to dash to the pyramid. I'm right in the middle, so it will definitely take me longer than the people who are positioned right by the break in the moat.

I am too caught up in thought that I'm not ready when the gong sounds. I quickly gather myself and dash toward the bridge. I see that one traitor, Strike reaching the bridge first and joining up with Giovanni and Ness. They dash into the pyramid to try and get to the cornucopia first. I growl and dash after them. As I cross the bridge and look into the water and see red eyes staring up at me. I don't know if I'm imagining them or what, but I dash across the bridge as fast as I can. In a few seconds I see how to get in. There is a block of the pyramid taken out for tributes to enter. I hurry over to it and duck inside.

"Where the hell is the cornucopia?" I mutter to myself as I duck inside a probably ten by ten feet room. There is a door on every wall.

I just guess and take the one on the left. I enter another room with doors. I take the one on the left again. As I step into the new room I am hit in the side of the hid. I fall to the floor in a clash and I feel steel press down on my neck.

"Who are you?" I hear a voice ask. I'm about to snap back, when I realize I recognize that voice.

"Bree?" I ask.

"Renia?" the girl on top of me replies as I give a chuckle.

"Get off of me," I laugh. She gets up and helps me up. "So, I see you found the cornucopia?"

"Yep, follow me, I know the way," she replies.

"And you got your knives," I say, smiling.

"Of course," she smirks. Holding up her two deadly looking knives.

She goes a couple more lefts before taking a right and stopping. There is the biggest room I've ever seen.

And in the middle is the cornucopia.

**Adam Thompson District 8 POV:**

I open one door after the next when I finally hit a dead end. At the end of this room there is a small tablet with many different pieces on it. I assume the letters they have on them have something to do with this arena. I shift one letter over and the panel grows green. That can't be a good sign but now that I'm in this mess I can't get out… so I shift them around some more. Finally, when I've put them in some sort of pattern- and when I say pattern I mean that I've matched little things, like the bird to the hawk like eye- I hit the button underneath the panel. It blinks red and an alarm sounds. I quickly turn around to run from the room but the door is locked.

"What's going on?" I whisper, my heart pumping. Suddenly the wall opens and out steps… something.

This thing has the head of a human, the torso of a lion and the wings of a bird.

"Hello," it says, before it leaps.

It's fangs is the last thing I see.

**Ness Redfen District 5 POV :**

I stare out at the cornucopia with Strike, Giovanni, and Lyra behind me. We haven't been able to find Luna.

"There are four of them… and all have weapons," I report. "I could probably dash and get a sword, but I don't know if you could make it."

"We have to try," Strike says. "If we can't get some weapons and food we're doomed."

"Wait a second," I say quickly. "Two of them are leaving. They left two people to guard, but we can take them."

"They're probably going hunting for tributes," Strike says with distaste. "Well, let's take our chance… On the count of one… Ready, Set, ONE!" he yells, charging through the door. He leaves us confuse, but we follow him onward.

The two guards look up. They appear to be the pair from two. They cry out and charge us. I dash over to the pile and grab a sword just as the girl is on me. She has a long slender sword also.

"How's it going?" I say, smiling before swinging the first strike. She parries, before trying to swipe my legs. I quickly jump and with the flat of my blade I hit her in the hand. She yelps and drops her sword. I immediately scoop it up, before hitting her with the bottom of my blade. She falls to the ground, knocked out. I scoop up a couple of packs and run over to see how the others are fending.

I find Milo knocked out two. Strike's standing over him with a sword that looks like it could snap mine in half. Giovanni has found his trident, but also has a scimitar on his belt. Lyra has a bow and has an arrow loaded and pointed at Milo's head.

"Don't kill them," I say quietly.

"What?" Strike asks.

"I mean, why don't we leave the careers a little surprise," I say, smirking.

I tell them what we should do and they quickly agree. We find some rope and tie it so it loops around there hands, but with plenty of extra rope hanging over. I find some hammer and nails and we drag them over to a wall. We nail the rope up to the wall look back to see them hanging up and barely breathing.

"Shit," I mutter. "We're killing them by hanging them up like that. Strike, we need to give their feet something to rest on so they don't suffocate."

"Why can't they suffocate?" he asks.

"Because what fun is it if there are two careers who got tens chasing us down. Make them have to work to get them free and all that stuff," I say.

"Fine," he replies, and pulls over packs for them to stand on. "Happy?"

I'm about to reply when I hear the cannon's start two go off. One sounds, and then another. But after that… silence.

I realize why only two people died… Only us and the careers have actually found the cornucopia.

_**Surviving Tributes:**_

**District 1: **

Strike Kaminic

Brianna (Bree) Cameron

**District 2: **

Milo Exacalibur

Ella Deeps

**District 3: **

Holden Garth

Belladonna Cauthen

**District 4: **

Giovannie Vicino

Renia Nomin

**District 5:**

Ness Redfen

**District 6: **

Isiah Kelsey

Nan Weatherall

**District 7: **

Enoch Adams

Abigale Haysworth

**District 8: **

Rosalyn Gambini

**District 9: **

Fire Cutt

Luna Night

**District 10: **

Lanzus Mcnair

Lyra Kirden

**District 11: **

James Gardener

Amaranth Carter

**District 12: **

Casper Dwells

Lux Nightfall


	18. Obesisk or Obelisk?

Hey, I'm back!

Check out the forum if you want to help me decide the romances and even the deaths!

Check out my buddy, 500 Pen Name's story, the 200th Hunger Games and submit a character if you can. Thanks!

**Disclaimer: Don't own them... Yet!

* * *

**

**Abigale Haynsworth District 7 POV:**

I can't believe it. We just walked right up to the cornucopia, grabbed food, water, and weapons, and then just left. We saw two careers hung up on the walls, and assumed they were dead. I mean, how would the Capitol get their hovercrafts in the pyramid. Anyway, now we are out in the middle of the desert and have no idea where to go. Rosalyn and I have our knives, and Casper has his axe, so we're good in the weapons category. We've got enough food and water to last us about a week and a half, so add a checkmark to that part of the list.

"Well, we're open targets," Casper says, as we continue are walking. "In fact, everyone is. That's why I don't get why we're in a desert. Why can't we have been picked for last years games?"

"Stop!" Rosalyn says quickly. "Look ahead. Do you see that in the distance. It looks like some sort of building."

Sure enough, when I look ahead I see some tiny building. It is like a tall, skinny rectangle with a pyramid on top. I know what this is called... it's a-

"Obesisk," I say. "I think it's an Obesisk."

"Actually, it's an obelisk. O-B-E-L-I-S-K... Obelisk," Casper replies, laughing at me.

"No..." I stutter, feeling the heat rush to my head. "It's an Obesisk."

"Obelisk," he corrects, smiling as Rosalyn starts to laugh too.

"How do you know?" I retort, groaning to myself as I feel my face officially turns as red as a tomato, but still refusing to give up.

"I learned it back in District 12, they taught us the shapes."

"Unlike in seven," Rose mutters quietly, before going into a fit of giggles.

I feels tears of frustration hit my eyes as I stomp in anger and turn around and walk toward the obel- no, I refuse to call it that. I refuse to believe that he's right.

"Wait up Abby-" Rose calls. "We didn't mean to make you upset."

I don't listen and continue to walk. "Well, at least at this pace we'll make it in the next week," I hear Casper whisper as Rosalyn giggles, and I can't help but feel jealous. Ever since we've gotten in the arena it's been Casper and Rose that have talked. They seem to just ignore me. I feel like the third wheel, and that's not who I am. Abigale Haynsworth is in charge, not a follower.

I pull out one of my knives and start to play around with it as I walk, feeling the edge of the blade and twirling it in my fingers. I start by simply spinning it, but eventually I am twirling it around my head and flipping it up only to catch it behind my back. I grin smugly to see Casper and Rosalyn staring in wonder as we get closer to the obel- obesisk.

"That's amazing you know," Rose says, startling me into dropping the knife.

"Well, knife skills are no good unless you can use them to kill someone," I reply, still a little pissed.

"I'm just saying," she shoots back, raising her hands in mock surrender.

"Well don't," I spit, venom in my voice. I immediately wish I could take it back when I see hurt flash in her eyes.

I'm about to say sorry when Casper cuts me off, "We're here."

"What-" I'm about to start, before gasping and looking up. Above me is a obelisk that is easily a couple of hundred feet tall.

**Brianna (Bree) Cameron District 1 POV:**

"That bastard!" I shout, kicking the wall, before grimacing in pain. "I can't believe him!"

"Who?" Renia asks, eyes scrunched up in confusion.

"Who else could have done this?" I snap, motioning to the motionless figures on the wall.

"Strike," she replies, nodding to show she gets it. "What are we going to do?"

"First off, we need to get them down and check their pulse. Then, I'm going to track down that son of a bitch and I'm going to strangle him. I'm going to rip out his guts and make him eat them. I'm going to make him drink his blood, and when he barfs it out I'm going to make him eat that. Then I'm going to-"

"Bree, you don't need to take it out on the food," Renia cuts me off. I look down and see the inside of an apple lying on the ground.

"Then I'll make him eat that," I chuckle, before pulling out one of my knives and turning toward the ones from two. I pull back my arm and throw. Renia gives a shriek as the the knife hits the rope and the girl falls to the ground.

"What did you think I was going to do, kill her?" I giggle. Renia gives a little giggle too, but I can tell it's forced. I think that I scare her a little... and that's a good thing.

She pulls out one of her knives and does the same thing with the boy.

"Now go get some water and dump it on them," I say quietly, but she obeys. She comes over with a bottle of water and dribbles it over the boy- Milo, I think- and immediately his eyes shoot open and he gasps for air.

She does the same thing with the girl- Ella- and in a few minutes they're sitting up and groaning in pain.

"I think my ribs are cracked," Milo groans.

"Suck it up, and get ready to fight," I glare.

"Fight?"

"Don't you want to kill who did this to you?"

"Well, yeah," he says as if its the most obvious thing in the world. "But who did this."

"You don't remember?" I wonder.

"Nope, because apparently I got hit in the head with something very hard," he shoots back, pointing to his head. I see a large red lump on it and shutter.

"Well- it's Strike and his bunch. Now they have almost as much supplies as we do," I fill him in.

"Then lets kill him."

"Let's do," I smile.

_Back at the Capitol..._

**Tribute Update!  
**

Strikes group still haven't found Luna and Strike is starting to get worried. Ness has been messing with her sword, smoothing it down with a long metal rod every so often. Lyra has done the same with he bow. She has went through every single arrow and checked it's sharpness and made sure it flies straight. Giovanni has been sitting back and observing everyone. He believes its his job to decide what the group is to do next.

Fire Cutt is wandering around in the desert using a broken shard of rock as a sword. Little does he know Lux is nearby, following his every move.

Amaranth is in a rough situation. She is very thirsty and has no water. Hopefully the sponsors will do something to help the poor thirteen year old girl.

Luna is wandering through the maze, looking for her group and wondering when her luck will end and she'll stumble across a career.

Nan has met with Belladonna and meanwhile they are planning to find some food and water.

Holden has met up with Lanzus and is plotting what his next step is.

The careers, as we just saw, are plotting to kill Strike, which could be some trouble considering the fact that they were humiliated the first time the groups met.

This is the Capitol wishing you a good night! Happy Hunger Games!

* * *

Thanks for reading and sorry for the wait! Reviewing gets you sponsor points... and remember, you can bet with this format...

Tribute you bet on to get into the final 8:

How much money you bet (if they don't get there you lose the money/if they do, that money doubles):

**-Scriptum**

**P.S. Sorry for the shortish chapter.**

_**Surviving Tributes:**_

**District 1: **

Strike Kaminic

Brianna (Bree) Cameron

**District 2: **

Milo Exacalibur

Ella Deeps

**District 3: **

Holden Garth

Belladonna Cauthen

**District 4: **

Giovannie Vicino

Renia Nomin

**District 5:**

Ness Redfen

**District 6: **

Isiah Kelsey

Nan Weatherall

**District 7: **

Enoch Adams

Abigale Haysworth

**District 8: **

Rosalyn Gambini

**District 9: **

Fire Cutt

Luna Night

**District 10: **

Lyra Kirden

**District 11: **

James Gardener

Amaranth Carter

**District 12: **

Casper Dwells

Lux Nightfall


	19. Goodnight

**Lanzus Mcnair District 10 POV:**

I don't know what to do. Holden and I have finally mustered up the guts to go into the pyramid and now we're wandering around in an endless maze. Holden has been no help at all. He's really a wimp, and deep down I know I need to get rid of him, or he's going to just drag me to my death.

I got it; I'll take him to the cornucopia and give him supplies. Then I'll send him off and be done with him. Still, with his talent it's still basically murdering him.

"Lanzus," Holden mutters, breaking my train of thought. "I think I found it."

"What?" I sigh, turning to him.

"The cornucopia," he whispers, and points through the door on our left. Inside is one of the richest cornucopias I've ever seen. It has food and weapons spilling down its sides and I stare in wonder.

"Are there careers in there?" I whisper, regaining my senses.

"No, I don't know what requires them to all be gone, but they are."

"Then we're going in."

I sprint into the cornucopia and immediately grab an apple and sink my teeth into. I groan in pleasure the sweet juice enters my mouth.

"Holden, you've got to try these, they're delicious," I say, taking another bite of the juicy fruit.

"No, I don't think I will," Holden replies, voice funny. I can hear him searching through weapons, and I wonder what's going on.

"Holden, what are you doing?" I ask, but I get no answer. I shrug, and continue to munch on the apple while searching through the supplies.

"You've been a real dumbass," I hear a voice say behind me. I turn and see Holden, grinning like a maniac. I find myself shocked at the venom in his tone. He holds a knife in his hand, rubbing his fingers along the blade. I realize right then that this kid is not the little wimp I thought he was.

"What are you doing?" I ask, working hard to keep my voice steady and not let the fear slip in.

"What am I doing? Good question," he replies, stroking his chin with his knife. He used to have only a little stubble, but now it's almost a beard. "I hate to break the news, but I'm killing you."

"What are you talking about?" I say, keeping my voice even, but slowly reaching back and clutching the nearest weapon to me, a short dagger.

"You really aren't that smart, are you? Well, I tricked you, Lanzus. You were a fool, but don't worry; you won't be a fool for long. I don't think that's something you take to the grave." He chuckles at the end, before pulling the knife up and staring in my eyes. "We might as well get this over with."

He jumps up and charges me. I pretend to relax and act like I'm accepting my death, but right before the knife enters my neck I roll out of the way and pull out mine.

"You want to fight," he glares, eyes pouring into my soul. "Let's fight."

He lunges forward, slashing at my face. At the last second I parry and kick out with my legs. I catch him right in the groin, and he buckles down in pain. I use this advantage and kick again, this time connecting with his nose. I feel it break as blood explodes from it, showering both of us. He glares at me, but slowly stands.

"You're a determined bastard," I comment, gaining confidence. He starts to strike out in patterns. First he swipes right, then swipes left, and lastly he jabs for my heart. I knock away all three easily, and am surprised when they come again. He keeps on going in these same three motions and after a few times of running in these circles it becomes almost habit.

Right, left, center.

Right, left, center.

Right, left, center.

Then something goes wrong. He strikes right, as usual, but then he swings for my head. I scream as his knife rips off my ear. Blood explodes from my head, and when my hands go up to stop the blood, he runs behind me and sticks the knife into my rib cage.

I hear my scream rip through the air as I fall face first on the cold, marble floors.

I feel Holden bend down and whisper into my ear, "How does it feel, Lanzus? How does it feel to know that I'm going to kill you?"

I can only muster up a whimper in response as he bends down and rips the knife out of my side.

_I'm dying. In a few seconds, Lanzus McNair will not exist. I will be no more._

I pray to whatever god there is that I have earned the right for a happy afterlife and silently hope that Holden will burn in hell.

The last thing I feel is the steel on my neck.

The last thing I see is Holden's triumphant smile.

The last thing I hear is Holden's whisper of, "Good night, Lanzus..."

Then all goes black.

**Enoch Adams District 7 POV:**

I look down at the fist-sized rock in my palm. It is my only form of defense if I am attacked, but it's not like I wouldn't be able to see them come. For as far as the eye can see there's only sand, and if anything is out to attack me, then I'll see it. At least, I hope I'll see it.

"Now, how do I start a fire?" I mumble to myself, shivering as the temperature continues to drop.

I look around and see no form of wood in sight, and then I glance up longingly at that tall, warm pyramid.

That does it. I pull myself off the ground, and start the long walk back to the pyramid. After about ten minutes I can barely feel my feet. What amazes me is that a couple of hours ago it was a hundred degrees outside!

When I've covered about half the distance, I see them.

Two girls are heading my direction, and both seem pretty small. I look for something to duck behind, but see nothing. I do what any kid would. I panic.

I frantically pace for a few minutes, but when they come within a hundred yards I stop. Both of the girls are a foot shorter than me, and are nowhere near as muscular. They are weaponless, and haven't even been fortunate enough to find a rock. So, I stand my ground.

They walk up so that they are only ten feet away, and I immediately recognize who they are. There is the small girl from Three, along with the girl from Six.

"Have you found water?" the young one asks, her voice weak. Immediately I feel my defenses fall.

"No," I reply, sincere pity in my voice. "Sorry."

"Are you going to kill us?" She says, voice confident, but she is betrayed by her eyes wandering toward the rock in my hand.

"No," I sigh, dropping the rock and motioning for them to come over and take a seat. Both of them hurry over and sit down.

"So, how has this hell-hole treated you so far?" I ask, smiling at the two girls.

This time, the girl from Three answers. "Not well. Nan here was too nervous to drink the night before, and what do you know, we end up in a fuckin' desert," she sighs.

"I know what you mean. Well, if I dehydrate I hope there is water waiting on the other side. I don't give a shit about heaven or hell, just give me water!" I say,

"True that," Nan says, and I can't help but notice dryness in her voice. "I just can't believe that I'm hear."

"Me either, Nan. Me either," I smile weakly.

"Are you going to try and win?" she asks, her small eyes pouring into mine.

"Well, of course, aren't you?"

"I mean, will you kill?" she wonders.

"I suppose I will have to, will you?"

"I don't think I can."

"I think that's a good thing," I sigh. I look at her again, and I can't help but notice that's she concentrated on something else.

"What's up?" I wonder.

"Nothing," she replies quietly, and I'm about to turn away when she yells, "Now, Bella!"

Before I know it Bella has the rock and has it in position to crack my skull. "Don't move," she whispers in my ear.

"What are you doing?" I ask, keeping my voice calm. "I thought we were discussing the games like adults, not trying to murder each other like monsters."

"You know what? We don't want to do this any more than you," Nan cries, looking at me.

"Yeah, but I had the weapon. You had the chance to run, but you choose to try and kill me. I thought you didn't want to kill, bitch," I shout, rage pouring through my veins. I find myself standing up, despite the fact a rock is waiting to kill me.

"What are you doing?" Bella says, her voice quivering. "I'll kill you!"

"No you won't," I say in a matter-of-fact voice, before turning around and grabbing her arm. Immediately the rock drops from her hand in fright. I grab it right before it hits the ground and pull my arm back for the kill. "But I'm going to kill you. And after I kill you I'm going to kill Nan. I don't want to, but you have forced me to. As I said, I suppose I will kill, if I have to. And now I have to."

I'm about to bring my arm forward when Nan jumps on my back. I'm almost throw her off, but she has time to sink her teeth into my arm. I shriek and drop the rock. I try to throw her off, but she holds on. Blood squirts as her teeth dig into my flesh.

I shake and shake, until finally she flies off. I turn back only to see the rock connect with the top of my head, breaking my skull. I stare up at my killer, Belladonna Cauthen.

I take a couple of shaky breaths, glaring up at her. Then my breathing stops completely.

_**Back at the Capitol...**_

**Tribute Update**

Bree has now begun her search for Strike, leading the careers through the many tunnels in the pyramid. Unfortunately for them, the Sphinx is one room to their right...

Amaranth is weeping in joy as a small water can is floating down to her. Will this give her a boost to try and get to the cornucopia?

Lux is planning to jump out and strangle Fire, although she doesn't know she's been discovered...

Strike's crew has made it out of the pyramid, and is trying to find a place to set up camp...

Holden is now wandering around, trying to find the next unfortunate tribute to fall to his knife.

James is in the maze, and closer to the cornucopia than he thinks. He's also closer to danger than he thinks.

Nan is still trying to take in the death of Enoch, whereas Belladonna is trying to figure out how she killed him.

_**Thank you for joining us... Good Night!

* * *

**_

Did you like it? I was thinking about killing Nan, but then I thought it would be more realistic for two to beat one. Anyway, the prices continue to rise, so keep on saving that money!__

-Scriptum

P.S. Review?

_**Surviving Tributes:**_

**District 1: **

Strike Kaminic

Brianna (Bree) Cameron

**District 2: **

Milo Exacalibur

Ella Deeps

**District 3: **

Holden Garth

Belladonna Cauthen

**District 4: **

Giovannie Vicino

Renia Nomin

**District 5:**

Ness Redfen

**District 6: **

Isiah Kelsey

Nan Weatherall

**District 7: **

Abigale Haysworth

**District 8: **

Rosalyn Gambini

**District 9: **

Fire Cutt

Luna Night

**District 10: **

Lyra Kirden

**District 11: **

James Gardener

Amaranth Carter

**District 12: **

Casper Dwells

Lux Nightfall

**_Good night, and may the odds __(n__)ever be in your favor..._**


	20. The Window

Wow! Has it really been 3 months! Soooooooo... sorry for the wait. I promise I'll update often now, and anyway who reviews this chapter gets $500 for sticking with me. Once again, sorry for the wait.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed**

* * *

**Ella Deeps District 2 POV:**

Bree is a stupid, selfish brat. There's no other way to put it. She's walking around and playing boss in a place where we are forced, against our will, to kill each other. Now she's making all of us chase after that Strike dude. I personally believe that she's jealous of him. Hell, I'm jealous of him. He's practically got a group of careers, but each and every one of them would risk their life to save him. If Bree was staring down the tip of a knife all I would do is laugh and tell her captor to hurry up and finish the job.

"Ella, Milo... check the doors," Bree growls with hungry eyes.

_Speak of the devil_, I think to myself, opening the door to another one of those damn rooms. I'm getting tired of seeing the grey that engulfs us with every new room, and I'm tired of letting Bree order us around. I'm pretty sure that Milo is too, but the only problem is the Renia is all for it. And I'm pretty sure that they could kick our pathetic behinds. Maybe if we had the element of surprise we could take them, but even then they could probably handle us. They're just to good.

"Ella!" Bree grunts, snapping me back into attention.

"Nothing's in there," I report, before muttering under my breath, "as usual."

"We'll find him eventually," Bree growls. "And when we do I'm going to-"

"-rip out his guts, and make him eat them," I finish, rolling my eyes. "We all know."

Everyone starts to chuckle, and to my surprise, Bree goes red. "Is our fearless leader embarrassed?" I tease, enjoying her look of utter hatred and starting to get more confident.

"Shut up," she snaps, exasperated.

"Is little Bree getting sad?" I say, staring directly into her eyes. "Awwww..."

"Shut up, Ella," Bree practically cries, pushing by me as she leads the way into the next room.

She doesn't play queen this time and immediately rushes through to the next door. I start to chuckle at her anger... until I hear her scream.

We all freeze, before we hear her scream again. This time it was a call for help.

**Rosalyn Gambini District 8 POV:**

"What do you think's in it?" I gasp, staring up to the giant building in front of me, mouth wide open. A quick glance to my side shows me that Casper is doing the same. We spent the night here

"I don't know, wanna find out?" Casper smiles, turning to me.

"One problem," I grin back. "Where's the door?"

"Good question," Abigale says, jumping into the conversation. "But knowing the Gamemakers, it probably doesn't have a door. It has a window though, it's like fifty feet up and on the left. While you guys were getting all cozy I ran around the perimeter and checked it out. Absolutely no doors."

"Okay?" Casper questions. "Well how are we going to get up there?"

"We're going to climb," she answers with a smug look on her face.

"And how in the name of God are we going to do that?" I say, interrupting their chat.

"Do you still have the rope?" Abby asks, turning to me.

"Of course," I say, pulling it out of the backpack and handing it to her.

"Follow me," she smiles, turning to her left. She disappears around the side of obelisk. Casper turns to me and shrugs, before following her. I quickly hurry after him. When we turn the corner I see the window Abby was talking about. It has a small notch sticking out and I immediately know what she wants to do. I look over just to see her throw her newly fashioned lasso, and to my surprise it's a perfect throw. She pulls down hard to tighten it, and without any waiting she ties it around her waist.

"I'll throw it down when I'm done," she says, and before I can tell her not to, she grabs the rope and begins to pull herself up.

Me and Casper watch as she climbs, surprised at how strong she is. She pulls her weight up the obelisk with ease, only using her feet to keep her steady. Within a minute she's inside. She throws down the rope and Casper repeats the process. Finally, it's my turn.

"Oh, boy," I mutter to myself before beginning the climb up. I gulp, telling myself to just keep going as the window nears. Then something happens. Something bad. I look down.

The ground seems to spin and I immediately go into panic mode. I start to scream.

"Rose," Casper yells. "Just keep on going."

"I can't," I yell back, hyperventilating. "I can't do it... I'm going to fall!"

"No you won't!" he yells back down. "Come on Rose, just climb!"

"No!" I scream back. "I'm not moving. I can't do it!"

"Wait, I have an idea," he says. "Just hold on!"

"I'm not going anywhere," I call back up weakly, trying and failing in the humor category.

He doesn't answer, but he does do something productive... he starts to pull me up. Slowly but surely the window draws closer, until finally Casper pulls me inside the obelisk.

We both fall to the ground, panting. Casper is down on the ground with exhaustion, but not me, I'm on the ground with relief. I pinch myself to make sure that I'm still there, and am relieved that I feel it. Then, I don't know why, but I start to laugh. And it feels so good.

"Thank you," I gasp, turning to Casper, still giggling. He starts to chuckle to, and pretty soon we're both rolling on the floor and cracking up.

"Do you always laugh after near death experiences?" he asks between laughs.

"I don't know," I giggle. Finally, I finish, smiling.

Casper hops up, then reaches a hand down to me. I take it, muttering a thank you, before turning around to see the obelisk.

And I gasp.

**Brianna (Bree) Cameron District 1 POV:**

I groan, blood pouring from my side as Renia, Ella, and Milo run in. The creature turns up from me, and smiles at them. I hear its taunting voice speak again.

"Oh, so there's more. I assume you're the group I'm supposed to fear," it purrs. "You don't look to scary." I look up just in time to see it lunge. The group spreads out with a word from Renia. Ella attacks from the left side, Milo from the right, and Renia faces it.

The creature lunges at her, and within two seconds it has her pinned. Milo jumps on its back, but with a flick of its paw it sends him flying into the wall. Ella swings at it with her sword, but before it makes contact the creature swipes her leg. She falls to the ground, grimacing.

"Nice attempts," the creature growls. "But they weren't good enough."

I slowly pull myself to my feet, wincing as I feel a stabbing pain in my ribs, which are obviously broken. Ignoring the blood seeping from my side, I pull out my long knives.

"I'm back," I shout at the creature. "And I'm ready to kick your ass!"

The creature turns, and I get my first good look at it. It has the head of a beautiful women, the body of a lion, and the wings of an bird.

"What are you gaping at, girl?" It- she- whatever it is growls, before lunging. I duck, ignoring the pain in my ribs as the monster flies over my head.

I turn and lunge onto the creatures back. Without waiting, I sink one of my knives into its back before it shakes me off. It roars, before turning on me with anger. A strange, black liquid pours from its wound. I realize it must be its blood. It starts to charge again, before stopping.

"I'll be back!" it growls at me, before disappearing through the maze, doors magically opening for it.

Then, I black out.

_Back at the Capitol..._

**Tribute Update!**

Lux has found a small rock, preparing to attack Fire at anytime, which she thinks is a good alternative to strangling.

Strike has set up camp, and even has a fire going thanks to supplies that they got from the cornucopia.

Holden's planning to befriend James, who he's following at the moment.

James has found the cornucopia, and is stocking up on supplies as we speak.

Belladonna is still trying to get over killing Enoch, but somethings obviously going on in her head and Nan is starting to worry that her ally is going crazy.

_**Thank you for watching! Good Night!**_

* * *

Sorry for any errors... this is un-beta'd. Thanks for staying with this. Anyone who reviews gets $300.

-Scriptum Haedus

_**Surviving Tributes:**_

**District 1:**

Strike Kaminic

Brianna (Bree) Cameron

**District 2:**

Milo Exacalibur

Ella Deeps

**District 3:**

Holden Garth

Belladonna Cauthen

**District 4:**

Giovannie Vicino

Renia Nomin

**District 5:**

Ness Redfen

**District 6:**

Isiah Kelsey

Nan Weatherall

**District 7:**

Abigale Haysworth

**District 8:**

Rosalyn Gambini

**District 9:**

Fire Cutt

Luna Night

**District 10:**

Lyra Kirden

**District 11:**

James Gardener

Amaranth Carter

**District 12:**

Casper Dwells

Lux Nightfall

**_Good night, and may the odds __(n__)ever be in your favor..._**


	21. Betrayal Number 2

Hi again! VISIT THE FORUM! You can find the link in chapter 16! Also, if anyone would be willing to beta for me it'd be greatly appreciated! Thanks! VISIT THE FORUM!

**Disclaimer: Nope**

* * *

**Lux Nightfall District 12 POV:**

As soon as the anthem comes, I'm attacking. I've been waiting way to long, trying to perfect my plan, but when it comes down to it my plan is really simple. Wait until the crazy haired kid is distracted, then sneak up and jump on his back. Then beat him with my rock. Deep in my bones I know that I'm putting it off because I'm scared. There's really no other reason to put it off. Not to mention it's been horrible trying to hide in this place. The only way I've really been hiding is by diving behind the occasional cactus's and ducking behind hills. It's really a miracle that I've even survived this long.

My thoughts are interrupted as the anthem begins to play. Caught off guard, I jump to my feet. Before I can tell myself to put it off until tomorrow, I jump up from my hiding spot behind the sand hill. I see my victim standing about thirty yards away, twiddling his thumbs with boredom. I can't really blame him. There's nothing to do in a frieckin' desert. You can't look for food. You can't set up camp. All you can do is walk, which he's done plenty of.

I dash towards him, pausing only to curse at myself for waisting even more time in thought. Because now, I have to rely just on instincts.

The anthem finishes when I'm only ten feet away, but I don't stop. I leap up just as he turns. My momentum sends him toppling forward. As he crashes to the ground I sit on top of him, reach back and send the rock smashing into his nose. The blood shoots up, startling me, and I can't regain my wits in time to prevent him from shoving me off of him.

"Ow!" he shouts turning to me. "What the hell was that for?"

"It's the Hunger Games," I retort. "Do I really need to have a reason?

"I guess you have a point there," he replies, smiling at me. "I like your spunk, kid. You remind me of well... me. Want to form an alliance?"

I stare at him in disbelief. "I follow you for two days. Then jump out and break your nose, probably beyond being repaired. And you shrug it off and ask to become allies?"

"Pretty much," he says, shrugging.

"That's good enough for me," I respond. "But I have one question."

"Sure, kid... question away."

"Will you kill?" I say seriously.

"Yes," he answers without hesitation. "What about you?"

"Already have," I say, smiling.

"Good, so you'll be ready when we search for tributes tomorrow."

As he says those words I know I've chosen the right ally.

**Holden Garth District 3 POV:**

Target two's in sight. So I'll just do the same thing that I did with that dumb ass Lanzus. Well not the same thing. I've studied this one... James, and he's a fighter. To ally with him I'll have to act just as tough as him, and convince him that I could help him win. Then, killing him will be as easy as taking candy from a baby.

I wipe the sweat from my hands using my shirt, and peek around the door. James is still there, shaking out his blond hair and smiling to himself. I duck behind the corner again, gathering my thoughts for the attack.

_He such a bastard... hopefully, like Lanzus's stupidity, it's not a quality you take today._

I take a deep breath, then jump out from behind the corner... but he isn't there. I step out, and know confusion is knitted in my features.

_Where could he have went in thirty seconds? _I ask myself. I scan the doors, three are the normal grey, but then I see a tall maroon door with gold trimming and I know that's where he is.

Before I can tell myself to redo the "gathering thoughts" tactic, I open the door and rush in, tightening my grip on the large axe. I find James, back to me, eyeing a 5x5 patch of small squares. Underneath I see a large button, and am immediately curious.

I'm about to approach when the door closes with a shut. James jerks around, but I make sure that it's to the tip of my axe. James stares into my eyes with hatred.

"What's up, James?" I say cooly.

"What do you want?" he spits back, ignoring my comment. "Do you just feel lonely and need someone to talk to before you kill me?"

"Hardly," I say, keeping my tone as even and neutral as possible, "I want you to be my ally."

"What?" he says, hatred turning into surprise.

"I know what you can do," I respond, then reword it. "Well, I don't know what you can do, but that 9 couldn't have been nothing."

"And that 4 couldn't have been nothing either," he shoots back, venom back into his tone.

"It was an act," I reply, not letting annoyance creep in. "I'd predict I would have gotten a 8 if I would have tried. So... yes or no?

"Since it's that or death, I'll say yes. Now why don't you get that axe away from my neck, and help figure out what the hell this thing is," he jerks his thumb the squares behind him.

I sigh, making it seem I'm disappointed at not spilling blood, before turning my axe away and my attention to the squares.

Each of the squares have a small image on it. One a hawk, the other and eye, the third a snake, and so on. It takes me a few minutes but as soon as I notice one squares missing I know what it is.

"A puzzle," I say finally. But when I turn to James I'm met with a blank stare.

_Oh yeah, _I think, _I forgot I was dealing with District Eleven... one of the dumb Districts._

"It's... like a problem," I reword.

_Oh great, another blank stare._

"A question?"

_Man, this guy is a dumb as Lanzus!_

"Just forget it... I'll show you," I say, waving him off and turning to the puzzle.

I start to shift the squares around, trying to match the images up. I put the eye next to the hawk, the jagged line next to the snake, and so on. Until I finally have the result that I want.

"Ohhh..." James says, as if realization dawns upon him. "So it's like a puzzle?"

I put my face in my palm, before turning to James. "Yes James, it's a puzzle. Can I hit the button now?"

"No one's stopping you," James shoots back, trying to gain a little edge in the leadership, even though I've gained that hand.

I turn back to the square, and take a deep breath, before hitting the button. Immediately the tablet starts to blink red, and I hear the door lock behind us. "Oh crap," I mutter, before turning to James who has a confused look on his face. "Something's happening," I tell him. "Quick, try and find a way out."

We rush around the room, trying to find an exit but find none. I bend down, starting to push the stones to see if they push out, when I feel a drop of rain hit my head.

Wait... how is it raining in a pyramid? I look up and see a small vent. I drop falls down and hit my eye. I wipe it away and look at my hand. It almost looks like-

Blood.

**James Gardener District 11 POV:**

Now is the first time I've seen Holden show emotion. "It's blood!" he yelled, turning to me, fear in his eyes. "They're drowning us in blood!"

He steps back from the vent, just in time for an explosion of thick, red liquid to pour from the vent. And the truth dawns upon me.

I immediately run around the room, pushing on the stones while Holden pounds on them with his axe. They don't budge.

The blood is soon up to our ankles and we both go into panic mode. "Help!" I yell, pounding on the door, while Holden pushes on stones harder than ever. I stop pounding and watch in horror as the blood goes from our ankles to our waists, from our waists to our chests.

"I got it!" Holden yells. I turn to him, and see he managed to remove a stone that lies just above his head. I wade slowly over to him. "I'll go first, then yell when it's time for you!"

Holden slowly pulls himself up, and slides through the empty gap. I hear him land with a thud on the floor below. I get ready to hoist myself up when I see the block being slid back into place. "What are you doing Holden?" I yell, scared.

I don't get an answer, and before I can do anything I'm stuck again. I quickly regain my wits and push at the stone, but feel force holding it in from the other side. "Holden!" I yell, this time in anger. "I'm going to kill you!"

But I can't help but know that I won't. In fact, I'm going to die. I feel the blood stretch up to my chin, and I can't help but scream as the liquid pours out even faster. It reaches my mouth and I start to tread wat- blood, but can't. It has to high of a density. I stick my head up, taking a deep breath before the thick liquid covers my face.

I hold my breath, but feel the burning pain grow every second.

_Need air. Need air. Need air._

I finally can't take it and gulp in what I wanted to be air, but was instead the same liquid that flows through my veins. Immediately my lungs fill with liquid and I begin to slip away.

As I feel my self going I think one last thought.

_Holden Garth, I hope you rot in hell._

_**Back at the Capitol...**_

**Tribute Update!**

Holden doesn't suppress a smile as he heres the cannon fire signaling James's death.

The careers are in desperation... for Bree is dying. She needs medicine immediately, for they've found that her cut is already infected. Their only hope is sponsors. Will Bree live to see day four?

The other remaining tributes are catching up on sleep missed from the first three days of the games.

_Thank you for watching... Good Night!_

* * *

If you know anyone who did read this story... spread the message that it's back up. Thanks!

-Scriptum

P.S. VISIT THE FORUM!

_**Surviving Tributes:**_

**District 1:**

Strike Kaminic

Brianna (Bree) Cameron

**District 2:**

Milo Exacalibur

Ella Deeps

**District 3:**

Holden Garth

Belladonna Cauthen

**District 4:**

Giovannie Vicino

Renia Nomin

**District 5:**

Ness Redfen

**District 6:**

Isiah Kelsey

Nan Weatherall

**District 7:**

Abigale Haysworth

**District 8:**

Rosalyn Gambini

**District 9:**

Fire Cutt

Luna Night

**District 10:**

Lyra Kirden

**District 11:**

Amaranth Carter

**District 12:**

Casper Dwells

Lux Nightfall


	22. The Moat

Come on people! Please visit the forum! The links on chapter 16! Anyway, thanks to Penelope Wendy Bing for beta-ing this for me!

**Disclaimer: Don't own the HG!**

* * *

**Luna Night District 9 POV:**

Where the hell are they? I've been wandering this fucking pyramid for the past three days! I've found the cornucopia, so I could really do this for quite a long time, but where are my allies? It's day four... they could be anywhere.

I open door after door, trying to find them, or at least the way out of this place. Finally, I hear noises, but the voices don't encourage me much. I rush up to the door they are coming from and put my ear to it, making sure not to make a noise.

"We need a sponsor! Now!" I hear a voice that sounds vaguely similar to one of the career girls. "Bree's gonna die if we don't get one!" Oh... so it must be Renia. I wonder what's wrong with Bree?

"What are we going to do? Bree's side has a deep infection, only Capitol medicine will work now!" Milo shouts exasperated, answering my question.

"Well at least we're in the entering room of the pyramid. They can get us the medicine we need," says a new female voice... Ella, I think?

_Wow... _I think to myself_, the careers have given me all I need to know. They really are stupid. Don't they know what not to say when there could be eavesdroppers?_

I chuckle to myself and stand up straight. I brush off my pants before turning to the door. With a quick push, I enter the room.

I stare in with shock. There, in a circle, are Ella, Milo, and Renia, with Bree spread out between them, her head resting on Renia's lap. She's obviously unconscious, but I don't even register that fact in the back of my head. All I can take in is the fact that these people, who are supposed to be monsters, are cradling that cruel bitch like she was the sweetest thing in the world and it's such a shame that she's on her deathbed.

All three heads jerk towards me as I stare in shock. I'm starting to realize that even though they told me all I needed to know, doesn't mean I have to storm in right away. In fact, it means I shouldn't storm in right away. It means I should carefully execute a plan to get by them. In fact, I'm just as stupid as they are!

"Hey!" a voice snaps me out of my trance. "Don't move!" Renia steps up, holding up a long, deadly trident. I quickly whip out two long knives from my belt and get into a fighting stance.

Renia just smirks at me as Ella appears at her side with a long skinny sword. She's immediately followed by Milo, who has a long, thick sword. He stares at me with dark, angry eyes. I shudder at the thought of what he could do to me with that hunk of metal, before doing the stupidest thing anyone has ever done. I charge.

I sprint directly at Renia, who's at the heart of the group. She hesitates, a mixture of surprise and shock in her eyes, and it's all I need to make my move. Forgetting about the knives in my hand, I do something that I would do if I were facing one of those fucking school bullies. I stick my shoulder down, and plow her over. She goes flying backwards, and lands with a thud in front of me. I leap over her, ducking just in time as Milo's sword brushes by my face. I don't look back as I yank open the small door and rush through. The heat hits me with a rush and I fall face first into the sand. I quickly pull myself to my feet as I hear Renia getting up and spewing curses.

"Get her, you idiots!" she yells, as I sprint through the light sand.

_I have to get to the bridge, _I think to myself. _I maybe can outrun them from there, but I have to get to the bridge._

I hear the padding of feet behind me, and I feel my breath catch in my throat, along with a cold fear slip that slips into my heart. They're gaining.

I try to speed up, but I'm gasping for air. I'm fast... I can out-sprint any girl my age, but guess what? My mile time was like... ten minutes or so. At school we set up a course for a mile run. I ran the first quarter mile in a minute and ten seconds. I ran the second in two minutes. I ran the third in three minutes, and the fourth in three minutes and fifty seconds. So yeah, I can't run long distance to save my life.

I turn the corner of the pyramid and see the moat and it's long break that's perfectly used as a bridge. And right in front of the bridge's entrance is the exact person I want to see. Strike Kaminic.

Tears of relief start to spill from my cheeks, but I just keep on running, not giving the careers any chance of catching me before I get to him.

"Strike!" I yell, getting his attention. He turns to me and his eyes widen. A smile appears on his face. "The careers! They're after me! Get Gio, Ness, and Lyra!" His smile immediately disappears. He turns around and sprints across the bridge, calling their names.

I look across the moat for the first time, and see-with some relief-that my allies have found the cornucopia. There is a nice-sized tent that is sitting ten feet from the edge of the drop off. Giovanni's head pops from it. He sees me, and smiles, but then looks behind me and, like Strike, his smile is wiped from his face. He pops his head back into the tent, and a couple of seconds later he and Ness hop out of the tent, both holding weapons. Gio a scimitar, and Ness a long skinny sword.

By now I've reached the bridge, and turn to face the careers. Strike joins me, a thick sword in his hand.

"Glad to see that you're still in decent condition. We've waited outside this pyramid thingy, hoping you'd join us," he mutters, watching the careers. "I see you've gotten yourself into trouble anyway."

"Why don't you shut up and save the greetings for later?" I shoot back, but I can't help but smile.

"What's up, Luna?" Ness says, appearing on Strike's other side. "It's good to see you. We thought you were a goner."

"Good to see you too, Ness," I say, rolling my eyes. "Gio." I nod as Gio appears protectively at Ness' side.

"Luna," he nods back. He's never been the talker, has he?

"It's a shame Lyra couldn't join the reunion," I say, frowning. "Where is she?"

"She's been scanning the pyramid's perimeter. She could be anywhere," Strike says, before cutting in. "Career group at twelve o'clock."

It's true... the career group slowed down once they saw our group form, but they finally made it.

"Where's Bree?" he asks.

"Hurt her side, needs Capitol stuff," I mutter back out of the corner of my mouth.

"Good, now we can take them," Strike says with a smile.

"You mean we couldn't with Bree?" I say, concern edging into my voice.

Strike's silence says it all.

The careers move in, Renia taking the lead with Milo and Ella on her sides. "So Strike?" she says, smirking. "You seem to have put together quite the group. Bree's gonna be mad she didn't get to help destroy it."

"You really think that you can beat us?" Strike says, going against what he just said to me. "I mean, for one, you guys are outnumbered, and two... well, we would beat you even with your little fearless leader."

Renia just glares back at Strike, hate obvious in her eyes. "Are we going to sit here and have an insult battle, or are we going to fight?"

"You tell me, fish brain," Strike says, returning her glare. They are now nose-to-nose.

"Sword boy!"

"Dolphin girl!"

"Diamond head!"

"You guys!" I shout, stepping in between them. "Those aren't even good insults."

"Hey!" they shout, turning to me.

I shake my head with disgust. "I can't believe I have to do this..." I groan. I turn around and stare at Milo.

"Sorry, it's nothing personal," I tell him. He stares at me in confusion. I shrug, and pull back my arm. He doesn't even have time to pull out his sword as the knife leaves my hand. It flies true, but Ella whips her sword in front of it, diverting it around Milo.

"Thanks," he says, glaring in my direction.

"Don't even mention," she shoots back.

"No, really, you saved my life."

"Seriously," she growls. "Don't mention it. Fight!"

He turns, just in time for me to ram into him. I have to say he's a lot bigger than Renia. As soon as I hit him I fall back onto the ground. Milo smiles and swings his hunk of metal down at me. I roll out of the way just as the sword sinks into the sand right where I was. I pull out a long, skinny sword just in time to deflect his next swing. I swipe his legs, and hop up just as he catches himself from falling. He swings at me, and I parry, my sword straining to almost the snapping point. I quickly realize that I can't fight his sword. It's just too big and strong.

So, I retreat back to make sure I'm even with Strike, who is in a strange duel with Renia. They're going sword on trident, which is making a weird noise every time they clash. Gio and Ness are in a duel with Ella, and are surprisingly being pushed back towards the moat. I know that Ness is an expert swordsman, so Ella must have some skill.

I turn back to Milo who is now charging. I do the only thing I can think of... I duck down. He is surprised, and tries to halt, but his momentum carries him over me. He lands with a thud on his back. I jump to my feet, and dive at him with my sword pointed at his throat. He rolls out of the way just before I make contact. I adjust my angle, but only manage to skim his shoulder. He cries out in pain, but pulls himself up. He dashes back toward the pyramid, before halting and scanning the area.

All of a sudden I hear a piercing cry. I jerk around to see Gio unconscious, with Ella pushing Ness up to the side of the moat. Down below, snapping crocodile mutts attempt to climb the wall, but are failing.

"Ness!" I hear someone call. I turn and see Lyra rushing across the moat to her.

I turn the other way to see Milo now running at Ella yelling, "Finish the job!"

Ella jerks around and stares at Milo in confusion just as Lyra's arrow skins her kneecap. She falls to the ground in pain. Ness tries to turn to stab her, but slips and falls over the edge. She manages to catch the top of the edge, and hangs on, calling for help.

Milo gets to Ness just as Lyra slams into him, knocking him over. He gets up, snarling, and walks over to shove Ness down to her death. Lyra stumbles up just as Milo bends down. She dives into his back, the momentum carrying both Milo and her off the edge.

"Lyra!" I call, dumfounded as they spiral down to the moat. I hear them land in the water with a thud, and then snarling, followed by a two loud screams. One male, and one female. They both are cut off before they can even finish.

I snap back into reality, and sprint up and grab Ness's hand just before she falls. I turn to see Ella and Renia retreating quickly. I grimace, but heave Ness up to land as two cannons fire, one after the other. Strike turns to me, blood pouring from his nose, and tears from his eyes.

"Was that her cannon?" he gasps. I nod solemnly, as Ness gets to her feet, gasping.

"Poor Lyra... and poor Milo," I choke, trying to stay tough, but I can't help it.

I start to cry.

**Nan Weatherall District 6 POV:**

The two figures are approaching quickly. Very quickly.

"Come on, Bella," I say in a soothing voice. "We've got to keep moving." I say to the small, 17-year-old girl.

She looks up at me with swollen, bloodshot eyes. "Enoch... forgive me. Please..." she moans. It's the only thing she's said since that day.

She starts to pull her light blond hair. "Enoch... forgive me! Please!" she says, increasing her tone. I look and see the two figures no more than a hundred feet away. One is a tall boy with crazy brown hair. The other is a small girl with pitch-black hair. I recognize them as Fire from District Nine, and Lux from Twelve.

"Alright, Bella. Enoch told me that if you kill those two with this rock, he'll forgive you," I say desperately.

"Enoch?" she moans, staring me in the eyes.

"Yes, Enoch. Now take this!" I yell, thrusting the rock into her hands. She hops up to her feet and looks at our attackers. Both have confident grins on their faces.

Bella snarls, and charges. I step back, to get a look at how this is going to play out. Fire and Lux look stunned... they had probably assumed they'd be doing the charging. They quickly evade Bella and start to circle her. Bella's hair whips around wildly as she glances from one to the other. Finally, she comes to a decision to take out Fire first. She dashes at him and leaps. He swings his long skinny rock and connects with her ribs. Bella falls to the ground with a cry.

_This isn't going to play out well..._

Lux takes this advantage and dives on top of Bella. Lux gives out a shriek of triumph as she starts to repeatedly punch her in the face with the rock keeping weight in her hand. Blood squirts from Bella's nose. A groan escapes her lips as Fire joins in by kicking her in the side. I turn away and run, tears streaming from my cheeks. They don't pay any attention as I sprint away.

I keep running, trying to get as far as I can from these monsters, but no matter how far I run I can't get Belladonna's scream from my head. And I can't get over the fact that I abandoned her.

I hear two cannons go off, and am confused. How come there are two cannons? All of a sudden I hear a third go off, and immediately a voice in the back of my head tells me that that was the end of Belladonna Cauthen.

I bow my head in honor of two unknown tributes and in honor of my dear ally.

And now I know I have to win these games... for Bella. And for Enoch.

**Amaranth Carter District 11 POV:**

I stare at the square tablet, deep in thought. The little pieces have to mean something. Hawk, eye, leaf... what could it all mean? Could it be a different form of writing?

I silently go back to the weeks my dad spent teaching me all of the languages of the past people.

_"There are many languages that people used to use. There was English (which we still use now), Latin, Spanish-"_

_"Okay, dad, I get it. Where are you going with this?" I cut him off._

_"Well, I was going to say that there were also ancient languages. Like Greek and Egyptian," he says, rolling his eyes at my impatience._

_"Oooh... Egyptian. What's that?" I ask, excitement in my voice._

_"Well, Egyptian writing was hieroglyphics. I have a book of them if you'd like to see it. It also has their numbers."_

I look back at the tablet and all of a sudden it all makes sense to me. I quickly arrange the newly-discovered letters. I stare back and check out my work. The symbols now read:

**The 118th Hunger Games**

I smile at my work, and press the large green button below the tablet. Immediately the tablet slides open like a drawer and I find a long skinny dagger that fits right into my hands. I grasp it and hit the button again. The tablet goes back into place, and mixes itself up again.

I leave that room wealthier than when I came.

**_Back at the Capitol..._**

**Tribute Update!**

Strike and his crew mourn for their dead companion, waiting for Giovanni to wake up. Ness puts a cream from the medical pack on the cuts on her arms that she got from the jagged rocks of the moat wall.

Rosalyn and Casper start to explore the newly found obelisk, not noticing that Abby is gone.

Isaiah continues his trek of the desert, hoping to find some source of water, for he is almost dehydrated.

Amaranth clutches her newly discovered dagger, along with an even newer sense of confidence.

Holden now wanders the pyramid, not worried about deceiving anymore, only worried about killing.

Ella and Renia hover around Bree, hoping for a miracle sponsor. It is obvious that without a sponsor, Bree won't live to see another day.

**Thank you and Good Night!**

* * *

Once again, visit the forum! Thanks!

-Scriptum

P.S. Review?

_**Surviving Tributes:**_

**District 1:**

Strike Kaminic

Brianna (Bree) Cameron

**District 2:**

Ella Deeps

**District 3:**

Holden Garth

**District 4:**

Giovannie Vicino

Renia Nomin

**District 5:**

Ness Redfen

**District 6:**

Isiah Kelsey

Nan Weatherall

**District 7:**

Abigale Haysworth

**District 8:**

Rosalyn Gambini

**District 9:**

Fire Cutt

Luna Night

**District 10:**

None

**District 11:**

Amaranth Carter

**District 12:**

Casper Dwells

Lux Nightfall


	23. Why Can't We Just Kill People?

I feel bad for the break, so I've been updating as much as I can. In fact... I'll get another one up by at least Friday. At least. I hope that I can get more readers back, but I really don't blame anyone for not staying with me.

Oh, and there's a new poll up on my profile. Please check it out. It's just asking about what you think I should write as my next project.

Also, once again, thanks to Penelope Wendy Bing for beta-ing.

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed!**

* * *

**At the Capitol…**

Kris Kane slaps his beeping alarm clock that reads 9:00 A.M. He then grabs the bell sitting next to it and quickly rings it. Immediately a black suit rushes in and curtsies low before the recently awakened man.

"Get me my coffee for god's sake!" he shouts, before muttering. "I hate new assistants."

"Yes s-s-sir," she stutters, curtsying low, before the tall man, too scared to mention the brown nest on top of the man's head.

Kane pulls himself out of his king-sized bed and heads into his closet. In it is a long line of nothing but sophisticated black suits. He fingers through them, before selecting the cleanest one.

_I've gotta look good... I'm visiting Hayd today, and you know how he gets, _he tells himself, quickly slipping the suit on. He quickly exits his closet to find his newest assistant holding a breakfast tray with sausage, eggs, and a nice warm cup of coffee. Kane licks his lips.

"Thank you, Felicia," he says, a smile lighting up his face.

"S-s-sir?" she stutters out.

"Yes," he replies, annoyance slurring his voice.

"My name is F-F-Francesca," she replies, eyes glued on the ground.

"What the hell is with these assistants wanting me to remember their name?" he grumbles, before turning back up to Francesca. "Just get me a limo."

"Of course s-s-sir," she manages to force out, before curtsying and rushing out of the room.

He turns his attention back on his goal of the day... please Hayd.

_Kane wakes up to the sound of a blaring phone. He reaches over and hits the "Accept" button, before tapping for speakerphone. This better be good._

_"Who the hell is this? Why are you calling me at three in the morning?" he growls._

_"Kane! This is President Hayd and you better start to do some listening if you want to keep your job!" a voice replies, equal venom in his tone._

Shit!_ Kane thinks. _Why does he always call at the worst times?_ But he says, "Of course, sir. I'm so sorry."_

_"Shut up!" Hayd's voice says. "And just expect me at your office at 9 tomorrow morning. You better be there at exactly 9 Kane... Exactly 9!"_

_"Of course," Kane sighs back as the line goes blank._

"S-s-sir," Francesca stutters. "Your limo's here."

"Thanks, Frances... you're a good assistant. Just lose the stutter," Kane tells her.

"Yes s-s-sir... and my name is Frances-"

"I don't care! I don't need to know your freaking name," he says, cutting her off before walking out of his tall mansion. A slick black limo sits in the driveway leading up to it. Kane tightens his coat, shivering from the cold air. He quickly rushes to the limo, where the driver holds the door open for him. He rushes in, Francesca managing to slip in behind him as the door shuts.

The engine roars and the limo starts up. They ride in silence until they get to the tall building. On the top is a large sign labeled 'The Hunger Games.' The driver opens the door and Kane steps out quickly, rushing into the office.

"Francesca... time," he says.

"8:55, s-s-sir," she says, silently marveling over the fact he got her name right.

"Great," he replies, taking a sip of the coffee as he steps into the elevator. Francesca quickly hits the top button, which is labeled 90. The elevator groans, but starts up and slowly begins to climb to the top. The elevator stops and as soon as it opens, Kane steps out into the biggest room of the building.

Inside is the control room is a ton of knobs and buttons that are placed underneath twenty-four screens. Eight are dark, and 16 show all of the tributes from this year. But what really gives Kane a scare is the man kicking back at the main desk. It is President Hayd.

He spins the chair, so he's facing Kane. "So... Kane. You're here. What time is it?" he says, turning his attention to Kane's assistant.

"8:59, s-s-sir," Francesca stutters.

"Well Kane, you're early. I expect better," Hayd says disapprovingly.

"Of course, sir," Kane says, rolling his eyes on the inside. "What did you need to meet here for?"

"Well, Kane. I wanted to talk about this year's Games," he says, smiling. "Why don't you take a seat?"

"Of course sir, but that's my-"

"Your what, Kane?" he says, his smile turning into a glare. "Is there something wrong?"

"No, sir," Kane replies, sitting in one of the side chairs.

"Good, now this year's games have been-"

"-Great... Amazing... Awesome," Kane says, getting excited at the topic of the Games.

"Disappointing," Hayd says finishing what he started. "The people are getting bored. The people want more blood. We've only had eight deaths in four days."

"But sir, we can't just kill people. We need to make it realistic," Kane protests.

"Maybe I just need to show you," Hayd says with a smile. He spins the chair back around so that it faces the screens. He looks up at all of the young faces and smiles. "I choose... you."

He slides his chair over to Isiah's screen. "How should you die?" he murmurs to himself. He studies Isiah's surroundings. He's positioned in the dessert, nowhere near anything. The only thing that's near him is sand, which gives him an idea.

He hits the voice control button and says, "Disaster."

Immediately Isiah shrinks into the corner and a question pops up reading:

**What kind of Disaster?**

Hayd hits the button again and says, "Sandstorm."

**What's the goal?**

"Death," Hayd says with a smile. Immediately sand starts to swirl around Isiah. Isiah starts to cover his face, but the sand hits him anyway. The wind picks up even more and Isiah is lifted from the ground and thrown down again. This happens a few more times before the wind slows down. It reveals Isiah. At first Kade thinks he's only knocked out. Then he notices the odd way his neck is bent.

"See... it's easy," Hayd says, before hitting another button. Immediately a cannon fires and Isiah's screen goes blank. "I expect more deaths... you better make it happen if you want to keep your job."

"Of course, sir," Kane says, before turning his attention back to the screens.

* * *

Please check out the poll! And the forum! And please review!

-Scriptum out!

_**Surviving Tributes:**_

**District 1:**

Strike Kaminic

Brianna (Bree) Cameron

**District 2:**

Ella Deeps

**District 3:**

Holden Garth

**District 4:**

Giovannie Vicino

Renia Nomin

**District 5:**

Ness Redfen

**District 6:**

Nan Weatherall

**District 7:**

Abigale Haysworth

**District 8:**

Rosalyn Gambini

**District 9:**

Fire Cutt

Luna Night

**District 10:**

None

**District 11:**

Amaranth Carter

**District 12:**

Casper Dwells

Lux Nightfall


	24. Acid From Hell

Oh my god! I am so sorry! I can't believe that I didn't update for what? THREE MONTHS! My keyboard was broken for a few weeks, and then it got fixed and school started and I have to admit. I just forgot! Feel free to kill me! Just know that I'm sorry. And by the way, before you read this you may want to read one or two chapters before this to refresh your memory. I had to when I wrote it! Thanks for staying with me! (If you even did)

**Disclaimer: Disclaimed.**

* * *

**Renia Nomin District 4 POV:**

"What's wrong with you people!" I shout desperately at the sky. "She's dying! We need her! She's our only chance of beating that little- uhg!" The last words I barely manage choke out before I fall into the warm sand in front of me, the sand stinging my eyes as they mix with my tears. I don't care that much about Bree herself, but without her the chances of me, or really any of the careers drops by quite a bit. Bree is the only one who would stand a chance against Strike. I hate to admit it, but he's good. Even with my fury I couldn't lay a scratch on him, but I have multiple bruises from that monster sword of his.

I pull myself out of the sand and wipe my eyes just as Ella walks out of the pyramid with a sad smile on her face. She doesn't raise any eyebrows when I sniffle and pull myself up. She just walks over and puts a hand on my shoulder.

"It's all right," she says, rubbing my back. "She'll make it."

I slap her hand off of me and snort. "I don't need your comfort. Plus, this is the Hunger Games, there's not a time for comfort, only a time for killing."

"But what if it's not just that, Renia. I mean look at Bree, is it really worth it if you end up like that?" she wonders, laying back on the ground and staring up at the sky. I lay back too, letting the sand act as my comforter.

"That's not how we were trained Ella. I don't know what it was like in District Two, but in District Four we don't choose, we don't volunteer for this. We're _born_ for this." I say, almost starting to feel sympathetic for Ella. "You see, Ella, my dad-"

"-was a Victor. I know, I saw his games. He was a monster!" she cuts me off excitedly. "I mean the way he swung that axe-"

"But that's exactly what I'm saying! I'm expected to live up to that! I'm not a monster by choice, I'm a monster by blood!" I yell at no one in particular.

"But you don't have to be!" she shoots back, exasperated. "You may have been trained one way, but that doesn't mean you can't change it!"

"You may have had a sudden change of heart, but I haven't!" I yell, standing up, my hands curling into fists and the sand biting my skin. "I had this beaten into me... literally! I don't know, but I say you weren't trained with a cane."

I stomp of, subconsciously realizing that I'm falling apart. I've obviously cried more today than I have the other 16 years of my life.

"Renia?" I hear Ella say softly.

I'm jerk around, about to snap at her when I see what she's holding.

A silver parachute.

And this time the tears are happy.

**Casper Dwells District 12 POV:**

"... and that's when I finally realized he was drunk!" I chuckle as I pick through the pile of food. Rosalyn stops and falls forward onto the pile of fruit we set up, making a funny giggling sound that I realize is her laugh.

"Y-You didn't realize- until then," she gasps, stumbling over and grabbing my arm for support. I chuckle a little bit and sit down. She follows suit, sitting down next to me and crossing her legs.

"I never realized you were that funny!" she giggles, almost falling backwards.

"And I've never seen you like this," I reply, looking down at the now bubbly Rose.

"Like what?" she looks up, curiosity in her tone.

"This happy."

"That's because I haven't been happy in a long t-" she starts, but than glances at me with an expression of horror on her face. "Wheres Abby?" she gasps.

"Shit!" I yell, jumping up, just in time to here a loud boom signaling another death. "SHIT!" I repeat more frantically, but before I can say anything, Rose darts off.

"Abby!" Rose yells dashing toward the stairs. "Abby!"

Just before she reaches the edge of the all stone room I grab her and pull her back. "Rose," I snap, my voice harsher than I intend. "What if that was Abby's cannon? Something had to have killed her! I bet it wasn't, but if so you'll draw whatever got her to us like that!" I finish with a snap of my fingers. She gulps, but nods.

"We can't continue forward alone, or else I'd say we should split up. I think that the only logical thing would be to ease forward, and find Abby," I gulp, before finishing. "Dead or alive."

Rose nods and slowly we start down the stairs, cringing as every step echoes as we walk forward on the cold, spiral staircase. After walking for about a minute we come to the next room. We peek inside to see what appears to be the same exact room we just exited, only without a window. It's circular with about a fifteen foot diameter built out of you guessed it... stone. Just like in our room theres a pile of food sitting in the middle.

I gulp, as we exit and move on. Something doesn't feel right. After about another minute we reach the next room only to see about the same thing. A stone room, with a pile of food in the middle.

My spine starts to tingle a sense of dread sets in as we set off toward the next room. As we walk in Rosalyn stifles a scream, before turning around and hurling on my shoes. I pay no attention to the slimy chunks of whatever-Rose-ate sitting on my feet. I just stare forward, two shocked to even hurl. For laying on the pile of food was Abby, apple still in her hand and eyes rolled back in her head. I couldn't help but envy her. At least she doesn't have to her intestines slowly spill out from the hole that the apples acid made.

The only thought I have now is.

I want to get the HELL out of this obelisk, or sisk, or whatever.

But I don't know, this very well could be HELL.

**_Back at the Capitol..._**

**Tribute Update**

Renia and Ella move away from the entrance of the pyramid to inject the medicine into Bree, and are relieved as she immediately starts to heal. It's obvious she's still in for a tough games, but she's beginning to look better.

Lux and Fire enter the pyramid, desperate for food and water, but find it impossible to navigate through the maze. As their time runs out they hope for a miracle.

Holden continues to search for tributes in the pyramid, good on supplies. He's in for a surprise though, as he's much closer to finding the Sphinx than the tributes.

Nan also starts to venture towards the pyramid, on the brink of dehydration. It's a funny pattern of these games, isn't it?

**Thank you and Good Night!**

* * *

I'd like to thank Penelope Wendy Bing for jumping on Bree's medicine. The story wouldn't be as good without her, or without Penelope's character Strike, so we thank her for that. Also (if you still have a mild interest in the story, which I wouldn't blame you if you didn't), I'd love it if you'd check out the forum if you can. You can locate it at

http:/forum. fanfiction. net/forum/The_118th_Hunger_Games/85400/

Make sure that you remove all the spaces. you can't post a link on this site without them. Thanks again!

-Scriptum Haedus

P.S. A review for this chapter is worth at least 500 points!


End file.
